Problems in Fanfiction
by 406Mea
Summary: Masamune dkk adalah Author FFN. Dan mereka selalu menghadapi masalah yang biasa muncul di seluk beluk kehidupan layar HP dan komputer. (Punya masalah seputar FFN? Mampir boleh dong) / Chap 11: Masamune dkk pun jalan-jalan ke Bali! SIDE CHAPTER.
1. Malu & Nggak PD

_**Hey what's going on guys? It's Mea here and welcome back**_.

Gue tau kok gue bukan Author yang pro. Bahkan, fanfic-fanfic gue masih kayak newbie. Tapi, sharing boleh lah. Ya nggak? Gue bukan orang sempurna. Semua orang punya kekurangan dalam dirinya. Ya nggak, fanficcer?

Sebelum gue bener-bener upload BSR Family chapt 7 (males ngetik gara-gara waktu itu file-nya ilang), gue bikin ini dulu sementara sampe chapt 5+ biar rasa males gue ilang. Dan abis BSRF abis, gue nyusul fic baru yang sekarang udah jalan ke chapt 4. Project gue lebih dari 8 sekarang ini tapi palingan ga ada yang selesai. Maygat, why tabestry syndrome? WHY? WHYYYYY? Sedih gue.

Anyway, ini chapter gue dedikasikan ke seluruh reader yang punya karya tersembunyi (?) biar nggak malu & nggak nggak pede (WHAT? GIMANA COBA INI BAHASA) nge-upload fanficnya ke sini. Sekalian ngeramein fandom ini, gitu :D

BTW juga, ini fic lahir dari analisa gue di hidup gue (?) dan grup World. Semoga membantu ya

Sekali lagi gue tegaskan, FANFIC INI SAYA BUAT DIKARENAKAN KEMALASAN UPDATE FANFIC. SAYA TIDAK BERLAKU SOK PRO ATAUPUN SOK MENGAJARI KALIAN. SAYA HANYA SHARING PENDAPAT, DAN APABILA ADA YANG TIDAK BERKENAN MANA FANFIC INI SAYA **HAPUS**.

Well, Sengoku Basara © Capcom  
Warning : OOC, typo mungkin sesekali ditemukan, dan kebanyakan deskripsi. Pendek juga

Enjoy!

.

"Setelah membaca fanfic-fanfic … aku mau mengunggah karyaku di sini juga!"

"Alah, apa kau bisa, Yukimura? Karyamu aja ngabal begitu."

"Er …."

Yukimura terus termenung mengingat Motonari yang mengoloknya begitu tadi siang. Rasanya, Yukimura ingin menjotos Murid Pintar Tetapi Beku itu sampai berdarah-darah. Bagaimana tidak tersinggung bila diolok begitu? Pasti kesal, lah.

Niatnya Yukimura baik, ingin memulai karir—oke bahasanya lucu—di FFN. Kali saja, dengan ia rajin menulis di sana, ia bisa menjadi Author hebat yang punya beratus-ratus cerita dan _review_ , juga _favorite_ dan _follower_. Namun, sayang sekali, fandom yang ingin ia tempati—yaitu Sengoku Basara—adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak fandom pinggiran. Jadi, kemungkinan mendapat review banyak itu sedikit hiks.

Sedih banget namanya fandom pinggiran. Tapi memang pinggiran 'kan? Hahaha. Mea pun tertawa hambar.

 _Emangnya aku nggak boleh ya ngirim satu karya di sana? Kali saja, aku punya bakat di bidang tulis menulis,_ batin Yukimura kesal. Ia pun membuka laptopnya untuk menuliskan fanfiction pertamanya.

Memang, biasanya keinginan kita membuat fanfiction muncul ketika kita membaca fanfiction milik orang lain. Bukan begitu?

Mea juga. Karena beberapa _story_ yang Mea baca, Mea jadi berminat berkarya di sini, walau dengan bekal yang pas-pasan dan di saat fandom ini lagi sepi. Ah, jadi rindu masa-masa Juni 2014, di mana Mea berkarya di sini untuk yang pertama kalinya pas bulan puasa. Mea juga ingat teman pertama Author di sini, yaitu **dissaFF** __yang telah berganti nama menjadi **Dissa-CHAlovers** lalu sekarang **Dissa Chavalliana**. Inget banget gila waktu mau tarawih, Mea ngecek kotak review. Eeh muncul review Dissa yang panjaaaang banget, bikin ketawa sendiri deh HAHAHAHAHA. Kemudian, fanfic pertama Mea itu sekarang berubah menjadi _discontinued_ (sebenarnya hiatus panjang, tapi ditulis discont biar kesannya nggak ada hutang XD) karena stok ide humor yang menipis dan bosan.

Rata-rata, Author Newbie nulis fic pertamanya itu humor loh. Iya nggak? Tapi banyak juga sih yang non-humor. Menurut penelitian saja HAHAH. Sotoy gue.

Oke, ini melenceng ke topik yang seharusnya dibahas di chapter 5. Sebenarnya Author pengen numpahin di chapter ini, tapi sabar dulu deh :( ada waktunya.

Jadi, kembali ke laptop. Eeh, topik utama maksudnya.

"Bikin fanfic itu … ternyata nggak segampang yang kukira," ucap Yukimura lemas saat membaca ulang fanficnya itu.

Menulis tidak semudah membaca dan berimajinasi. Dan, yang paling mudah adalah berimajinasi. AIH—ngelenceng lagi. Ini harusnya dibahas di chapter dua. Dan Author pun spoiler.

"Karyaku jelek banget. Jadi malu buat upload. Tapi, aku ingin mengunggah fanfic ini. Ah, tapi takut dikritik sama yang jago-jago."

Pertarungan batin. Klise.

"Aku harus minta saran dari Masamune- _dono_! Dia 'kan udah jago. Kali aja dia bisa bantu!" seru Yukimura girang sambil meraih HP-nya seraya menelepon rival—seme—nya itu.

" _Moshi-moshi, ada apa, Sanada?"_

"MASAMUNE- _DONOOOO!_ Aku butuh saran dari Masamune- _dono_." Suara Yukimura terdengar sangat melengking di telepon Masamune.

Masamune berdeham. " _Saran apa?"_

"Aku malu untuk mengunggah fanfic-ku di FFN, Masamune-dono! Gimana cara ngatasinnya? Aku takut dibilang jelek."

" _Kau mau jadi Author? Cie. Nyusul Ieyasu dan Motochika yang baru jadi Author juga."_

"Mereka baru jadi Author juga? Berarti ada temannya, dong!" seru Yukimura semangat.

" _Iya. By the way, kenapa harus takut dibilang fanfic-nya jelek? Aku saja dulu sangat kacau. Tapi sekarang berkembang, 'kan? Itu karena kritik dan saran."_

Yukimura memanyunkan bibirnya, meski ia tau Masamune takkan melihatnya. "Aku nggak suka kritik! Kalo dikritik, aku kadang suka ngerasa kalo aku tuh nggak pantes bikin fanfic. Merasa kalo karyaku itu jelek banget. Malu sama teman-teman yang baca kritikannya juga. Apalagi kalo kritiknya pedes banget!"

" _Nah, itu yang harus diubah!_ " Terdengar Masamune yang sedang menjentikkan jarinya. " _Kenapa kau malu? Karena takut dikritik. Kenapa takut dikritik? Karena kau malu. Hilangkan sifat malu itu. Percaya diri. Yakin bahwa yang kau tulis itu adalah karya paling bagus seumur hidup._

" _Jangan selalu ingin mendapat review yang isinya memuji, memuji, dan memuji. Jangan selalu ingin berada di atas. Sesekali berpindahlah ke bawah, perbaiki terus fanficmu hingga mencapai sempurna dengan bantuan para kritikus. Karena tanpa bantuan kritikus, kau tidak akan bisa maju. Kau akan tetap di posisimu itu._ _ **Kritikus adalah orang terpenting dalam suksesnya para Author.**_

" _Jadi, jangan malu lagi, ya?"_

Yukimura tertegun mendengar rentetan saran bijak dari Masamune tersebut. Ia tersenyum kecil. Kini, ia merasa sangat percaya diri untuk mengunggah fanfic pertamanya itu. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Yukimura.

"Kalau dapat kritik pedas, aku harus bagaimana?"

" _Jangan memasukkannya ke dalam hati. Mereka niatnya baik, namun kata-katanya saja yang nggak disaring, jadinya kritiknya pedas, deh. Sebenarnya kritikus juga harus memperhatikan perasaan si Author … apalagi kalau Authornya mudah tersinggung. Bisa kacau. Intinya, abaikan aja kalau nggak membantu. Kalau membantu, ya kembangkan saja fanficmu agar bagus."_

Yukimura tersenyum lagi, kali ini ia sangat termotivasi. Ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengunggah fanfictionnya.

Dan kini, Sanada Yukimura, telah resmi menjadi seorang Author.

.

Extra tips :

Posisikan dirimu sebagai pembaca. Apakah pembaca akan suka membaca fanficmu itu?

Bukan bermaksud bikin _down_ , tapi review diri sendiri untuk perbaikan, apa yang kurang.

Intinya, mengkritik diri sendiri agar lebih baik. (Halah. Kayak sendirinya ngelakuin bae. Mea nyebelin)

.

(Ini bukan a/n)

Di RL, Mea nggak merasakan yang sama seperti Yukimura. Malah, Mea sangat ngebet, dan tanpa rasa malu unggah sana-sini haha. Tanpa takut dikritik. Lololol

Sebenarnya, Mea nggak suka kritik juga. Tapi Mea amat sangat tidak peduli. Mea cuma ambil yang bermanfaat buat fanfic Mea (nggak) tercinta.

Perjuangan ngetik fanfic Mea rasanya terbayar banget karena ada yang ngasih feedback. Oh senangnya dalam hati. Apalagi gue sebenarnya ngetiknya rada lambat lho. Cuma 40-45 kata per menit yang gue itung dari TSD (Typer Shark Deluxe).

Daan, udah mau setahun Mea gabung di FFN di bawah naungan ID 5775623. Oh Motonari, sungguh aku merindukanmu. Akankah hati ini memilihmu kembali setelah sekian lama terpisah oleh Masamune, Ieyasu, Kojuurou, dan Sasuke? Akankah kita?

"Lebay lu Jong," ejek Motochika.

"Alay lu Jis," ejek Keiji.

"Puitis lu Mpret," ejek Sakon.

Mea menatap mereka dengan tatapan PE (puppy eyes) nya. "Oh. Gue tau. Jong itu Najong, Jis itu Najis, Mpret itu Kampret. Makasih ya ejekannya, Bapak-Bapak, Om-Om!"

"ANJRIT DIBILANG OM-OM! MAKAN NIH SEPATU GUEE!" amuk mereka bertiga sambil mengejar Mea yang tengah kabur. Mana larinya Mea lambat. Dan, Mea kekejar.

"Ja—jangan sakiti gue! Gu—gue cewek! Lo gak kasian apa kalo ada yang giniin uke-uke lo pada?" rengek Mea begitu ia ditidurkan dan sepatu Masamune tengah 4 cm di atas hidungnya.

Mereka bertiga terdiam, dan pastinya tengsin alias kicep.

.

TBC

Baru chapt 1 aja udah kacau, pendek lagi. Ya, emang nggak usah bikin panjang-panjang 'kan? Cuma saran dan sharing masalah aja kok.

Chapter 2 = Ide yang Mampet

Sekalian boleh ngusul mau Mea sharing soal apa di chapter-chapter nanti :D

 **Dare buat Author (bales di review) : Ceritain waktu kalian pertama kali jadi Author!**

 **Dare buat Readers : Ada karya tersembunyi nggak? Coba upload! XD oke ini gak maksa kok.**

 **3 Mei 2015**


	2. Ide yang Mampet

_**Hey what's going on guys? It's Mea here and welcome back.**_

Mea tau, pasti salah satu musuh terbesar Author—selain WB—itu ide yang mampet, iya nggak? Mea juga sering banget. Sedih banget, pastinya.

Yok, langsung liat pendapat Mea dan tips dari Mea yak—dan kali ini, kita pake Ieyasu.

Review dibales di bawah. Gue gak mau nyepam di awal-awal. Btw gue seneng banget di bawah 24 jam gue udah dapet 5 review, 3 fav, dan 2 follow. Dan sampe sekarang naik jadi 10 review, 3 fav, 3 follow. AI LOP YOU GUYS! Dan chapter ini garing kriuk.

Yowes, langsung ajaa.

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

Ieyasu kini tengah mendesah keras, karena tiba-tiba ide fanficnya hilang begitu saja di saat dia sedang mengetik fanfic keempatnya. Sejak seminggu lalu, ia telah mengunggah 3 fanfic oneshot. Cukup cepat bagi Mea (yang ngetiknya lelet pake banget dan suka kena WB). Kalau bagi kalian? :3

Yah, begitu deh, salah satu dari sekian kendala Author dalam membuat fanfiction—ide yang mampet. Apalagi kalau baru duduk blek, udah siap ngetik tau-tau ide hilang semua. Rasanya pengen teriak sambil jedukin kepala. Kesel gilaaa. Sependapat sama Mea dan Ieyasu? Berarti kita senasib. Dan Mea udah ngerasain hampir setiap kali ngetik, mungkin (NYESEK UWEE, makanya fanfic-fanfic suka terlantar) Tapi lucu deh. Kalau Mea ngetik di HP, ide lancar. Kalau ngetik di laptop, pasti langsung _blank_ huaa kenapaaa.

Ieyasu sih sebenarnya punya banyak cara buat melancarkan ide yang mampet itu. Tapi sayangnya, otaknya lagi kosong belontong. Nggak ada isinya. _Blank_ tiba-tiba. Lucu lu.

Ieyasu membuka jurnalnya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar melihat satu halaman yang berjudul : Cara Menghilangkan Ide yang Mampet. Ya, ia baru menulis itu tepat saat ia menjadi Author. Halah, belagak pro lu Yasu.

Disimak yok, cara ngilangin ide mampet itu ala Ieyasu (dan Mea).

 **1\. Imajinasi**

Ingat chapter lalu yang bilang kalau di antara menulis, membaca, dan berimajinasi yang paling mudah adalah berimajinasi? Pasti ingat doong. Maksudnya, berimajinasi itu nggak pake belajar. Cukup ngebayangin doang. Dan itu gampang banget. **Imajinasi juga menjadi pemacu datangnya sebuah ide.**

Ieyasu pernah membaca suatu blog yang isinya ada kalimat : " _Ide itu seperti cinta. Datangnya tiba-tiba. Pergi juga tiba-tiba saat kita tidak dekap erat dia."_ Itu berarti, saat kita mendapat ide, jangan diabaikan. Langsung kita ketik.

Namun, seringkali saat kita akan mengetik ide yang barusan kita dapat itu, tau-tau mampet di tengah jalan. Sue _moment ever_.

Jadi tips dari Ieyasu (dan Mea) lagi nih, lebih baik saat kalian mendapat ide, kalian tulis di buku kalian. Kemudian pada saat mau tidur, imajinasikan dan khayalkanlah ide itu. Buat rancangan plotnya sambil berimajinasi. Susun setiap adegan-adegan menjadi indah dan berbobot. Jangan lupa, pemilihan karakter sangat-sangat berperan dengan watak yang akan kalian berikan pada mereka.

Saat kalian bangun, langsung kalian pikirkan terus plotnya agar tidak lupa, kalau perlu dicatat di buku atau HP. Dan silahkan mengetik ria. Saat mampet, imajinasi. Begitu salah satu cara Ieyasu (dan Mea) melancarkan ide. Bagi kami, sangat-sangat ampuh. Jadi, tidak perlu repot-repot mencari cara lain karena ide sudah kembali lancar.

Mea bersyukur memiliki golongan darah AB yang amat sangat demen berkhayal. Hayoo, di sini ada yang goldar AB dan suka berkhayal juga? Ah kita sama~ _so sweet_ deh.

Mea tau. Sangat-sangat tau. Katanya, berkhayal bisa bikin masuk neraka. _Oh no_. Kenapaaaa. Mana akhir-akhir ini gue ngayalin Preston ama The Pack mulu lagi!

Masih stuck di cara ini? Kita lanjut ke cara nomor 2.

 **2\. Nguping pembicaraan orang**

Aduh jangan nabokin Mea gitu dong. Mea tau kok nguping itu dosa. Nggak sopan juga. Tapi jujur saja, cara ini ampuh juga kalo berkhayal nggak sanggup bikin ide balik atau malah bikin otak tambah _blank_.

Nggak tau kenapa, Ieyasu (dan Mea) suka tiba-tiba dapet ide soal pembicaraan mereka yang kita kuping itu. Misalnya mereka lagi ngomongin hantu, tau-tau kita kepengen bikin fanfic horor. Meski kalo Mea ujung-ujungnya nggak jadi sih. Yah, tabestry syndrome. Apa itu? Kita bahas di chapter depan.

Ah gila jadi inget. Ini bocoran yaa. Di SenBasa High School chapter 15, orientasi kedua mereka itu belanja cat dan interior kelas, terus ngecat-ngecat kelas. Dan kenapa bisa itu JADI KENYATAAN?! Keren abis dan gue langsung jingkrak-jingkrak nggak jelas. Pengecatan kelas gue dimulai tanggal 11 April 2015 - 13 April 2015. Tehee tapi sayangnya di sana gak seru. Sama sekali gak seru. Malah berantem sekelas. Duh. Gimana bikin fanfic gue yang itu jadi seru ya kalo referensinya aja gagal? Hua. Eh gue pesimis.

 _Time spending_ ama temen-temen sekelas buat ngelakuin aktivitas seru bersama itu menyenangkan. Pake banget. Seru. Pake abis.

Kembali ke topik.

Intinya, kalo berkhayal nggak bisa bikin ide ngalir, maka bisa gunakan cara ini. Ingat, Ieyasu (dan Mea) hanya _sharing_.

 **3\. Dengerin lagu yang berhubungan dengan fanfic yang sedang ditulis.**

Ini judulnya rame amat.

Contohnya, dulu waktu Mea kelas 6 SD dan lagi gila-gilanya punya stok ide jutaan di otak, Mea suka ngedengerin lagu Hatsune Miku – World is Mine. Nah, begitu sekarang dengerin lagi itu, jadi keinget masa-masa itu. Rasanya kayak ngebangkitin ide lalu yang telah tertimbun. Aduh bahasa gue apa banget. Ide-ide gue yang dulu-dulu langsung naik lagi dan jadi semangat ngetik.

Sebenarnya bukan buat nyari ide sih, tapi bikin semangat ngetik. Biarkan sajalah HAHAHA.

Contoh lainnya, kalian tau sinetron Catatan Hati Seorang Istri 'kan? Sinetron itu berkisah soal rumah tangga dan keluarga. OST nya lagu BCL – KuasaMu. Otomatis pas gue lagi stuck ngetik Basara Family, gue suka dengerin lagu itu buat ngembaliin ide dan bangkitin semangat. Hehehe.

Intinya, lagu yang berkaitan. Kalau kalian lagi ngetik fanfic angst tapi sambil ngedengerin lagu rock atau rap, mana bisa maksimal? Ngaco, ah. Tapi kalau kalian bisa bikin maksimal, ya silahkan aja.

GUE NGETIK FANFIC INI SAMBIL DENGERIN LAGU DRUMBAND SD GUE LHO HAHAHA

(Kalian tau lagu Nemure Hi no Hana 'kan? Gue kalo dengerin lagu itu inget _game_ Exploration Lite, adeknya Minecraft. Gila)

 **4\. Minta prompt**

Prompt itu kata kunci kayak hujan, bunga, atau apa gitu. Misalnya prompt-nya bunga, berarti bikin fanficnya yang berkaitan dengan bunga.

Bisa minta ke mana kek gitu. Ke forum fanfiksi, temen, pacar, orangtua, kakek, nenek, dll. Ini merupakan cara terakhir yang Ieyasu (minus Mea) pake kalo ide mampet. Mea nggak pernah karena Mea suka berkhayal. Hehehe.

Bisa minta ide ke penderita tabestry syndrome juga. Mereka punya banyak ide-ide yang walaupun di pihak mereka gatot (nyesek ya).

 **4\. Jangan ngetik pas kebelet pipis**

JANGAN NGETIK PAS LAGI KEBELET PIPIS. Bakal jadi gajetot dan gak maksimal banget. Daaan nggak nyambung sama topik.

Tapi, sebagian orang bisa mempertahankan fanficnya biar gak gajetot. Gimana caranya …? Ieyasu (dan Mea) aja nggak bisa. Jangan nanya kami.

Kebelet pipis bisa bikin ide di otak perlahan hilang, lho. Jadi, hati-hati berat.

Soalnya Mea pernah kejadian. Lagi nahan _pee_ di saat lagi ngetik. Eeh lama-lama idenya ilang. Dan pas abis _pee_ , idenya ilang total dan malah males ngetik. Hadeh repot jadi Mea.

 **5\. Jangan nargetin deadline**

Nargetin harus _update_ hari ini, jam segini, bakal bikin ide buyar. Bikin kekejar-kejar. Kek Mea yang ngetik fanfic Mubazir dan Tahu Gejrot is da One. Itu ngejar _deadline_ tahun baru banget, sumpah. Jadinya gajetot itu dua fic. Nyebelin rasanya nih otak. Waktu itu lagi histeris udah FF ke-999. So-soan banget gue sumpah. HAHAHAHAHA Author sok pro banget.

Sekarang Mea lagi ikut challenge. Untung deadline-nya masih 12 Mei. Alhamdulillah sesuatu. (Itu bentar lagi geblek mana lu baru ngetik sepertiganya lagi)

"Oh yaa. Kenapa aku nggak pake salah satu tips di sini? 'Kan berguna juga," gumam Ieyasu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

* * *

Itu beberapa pendapat Ieyasu (dan Mea). Ikutan sharing di review juga yaa!

Extra tips (Ini nggak bercanda) :

Jangan lupa makan makanan favorit buat naikin mood. Bagi Mea itu berpengaruh. Kalo menurut kalian nggak ngaruh, jangan diikutin. Dan untuk yang nggak suka berkhayal, jangan maksain berkhayal. Oke? Mea nggak maksa buat ikutin cara Mea. 'Kan cuma _sharing_.

Sekian dan sampai ketemu di chapter 3 = Tabestry Syndrome!

* * *

Balesan ripiw :

 **Kichikuri61** : KAKAAAAAAAK! HAAI! Moment paling gak bisa dilupakan di CB itu waktu ada band ga bisa berhenti ngakak ahahahaha. Aku suka DO. Aku inget tuh begadang ampe jam 2 demi baca itu fanfic. Dan hasilnya? MEA SUKA KOJUSASU! Waktu itu lagi memanfaatkan donting bolt (ha). Wakaka dan makasih reviewnya ya Kak. Sukses buat Amore-nya!

 **Rick de power2** : Kelas 2 SMP = 2011 ... berarti musti Mea panggil Kakak (Mea bahkan waktu tahun 2011 masih kelas 3 SD semester dua dan kelas 4 semester 1)! HAI KAKAAAAAK! Dat rikowow kok ngakak ya wkwkw. Waw selang waktunya jauh ya. Sukses deh buat Kakak. Thanks ripiwnya!

 **Dissa Chavalliana** : Yew. I do remember dat. And I know dat feel Mak. Mea juga dulu mau review, tapi sumpah kagak ngerti caranya dan malu-malu (APAAAAAA?!) buat ripiw. And yea. Anda kan Author humor favorit Mea. Ehehehe. Yea makasih reviewnya dan ditunggu cekaleh lanjutan JaNime he.

 **AlenDeRadiasi45** : Benarkah? Owalahua (?). Aku menumpahkan curhat para Author ya. Kebanyakan Author gak suka kritik sih, termasuk Mea ... tapi gue suka kok kritik (INI MAKSUDNYA APA KOK GUE GAK KONSISTEN). Gue butuh kritik, karena tanpa kritik, gue gak bakal berkembang. MAKASIH YAK RIPIWNYA KAK LELELEN!

 **Hananami Hanajima** : Omaygat ... nyesek banget gila. Ai now dat fil. Sama kayak Mea ... tapi Mea sih cuma 1 chapter doang WB sebulan lebih coba! 'Kan gila. Ya ampun agak rempong juga yak akhirnya. Semangat deh buat fanfic-fanficnya! (EMANG FANFIC KERJA APAAN?!)

 **KuroIchio** : Aw ... Mea tau itu, fanfic itu dan review itu. Tapi gak ngilangin semangat ente 'kan? Ehehe. Tapi sama sih kayak Mea. Mea kalo abis dapet kritik biasanya langsung kena WB. 'Kan repot. Dan yang ini WB ampe lima bulan coba. Sukses untuk fanficnya dan thanks reviewnyaa

 **Porcelain-Rabbit** : KAK IKURIN CIE YANG UDAHAN UN-NYAAA. WHAT, PIWDIPAI?! Uhuk. Iya aku maniak banget sama Minecraft. Mau PC dan PE tak rombak habis semuanya. AAAA FANFIC YANG KUREVIEW ITU :' dulu aku ikut kritik juga yak. Eh sekarang kak Ikurin malah lebih keren dari Mea! Itu keajaiban dan Mea sangat bahagia. Sukses yaw dan thanks reviewnyaa

 **Hanbei and Asaka** : Yes. Mea setuju. Tapi kadang Mea gak setuju(?). Maklum lah MEA KAN LABIH YAHOOOW. Oke Mea ngalay. Yah, seperti kata orang-orang, yang keliatannya baik belum tentu baik dan yang buruk belum tentu buruk. Yang Author newbie belum tentu jelek ficnya dan yang pro belum tentu gak pernah ngelakuin kesalahan, bukan? Sukses yaa dan thanks reviewnyaa

 **Io-Aruka** : YEEE SALAH SATU AUTHOR FAVORIT MEA MUNCUL. DAAAN INI PANJANG BANGET HGHGHG :3 Mea tau Purunyaa. Dia sahabat Mea di RL, pisah SMP dan ternyata sama-sama ngefans ama Preston. Oke abaikan. Iya dulu Mea ama Dissa ama Nana sohib tapi sekarang kak Nana hiatus OwO sisa Mea dan DISSAyangi AlayChildren. Mea suka itu fic non-humor qaqa. POKOKNYA MEA NGEFANS AMA QAQAAAAAAAAAAA THANKS REVIEWNYAAAAAAA cie yang UNnya kelaran juga.

 **Shakazaki-Rikou** : owh. Jadi semua fic anda dibuat berdasarkan mood ... *cengo* kalo Mea kebanyakan ide jadi mau fanfic apa aja ide apa aja asal ketik dan gak ada yang selesai. Ehe. BETEWE KAPAN-KAPAN COLLAB LAGI YAK BARENG YANG LAIN AHAHAHAHA AKU SENANG AKU GILA AKU ANEH AKU BAPER AKU KAMPRET AKU—ohok. Sukses FFnya dan tengks(?) ripiwnya!

(Mea ngiler banyak banget riviw)

 **Dare : Coba ceritain hal apa aja yang kalian lakuin kalau ide tiba-tiba mampet!**

 **4 Mei 2015**


	3. Review & Ketertarikan Readers

(Fanfic ini gak pake intro, jadi ya udahlah gak usah~)

Maaf yaa, _late update_. MAAF BANGET! _Anyway_ selamat datang di _pen name_ baru Mea. MeaW itu suara kucing, meaw. Temen-temen les pada manggil Mea gitu jadi tak jadiin _pen name_ deh HAHA

Karena soal _tabestry syndrome_ … Mea nge- _stuck_! Dan kayaknya Mea masih terlalu _newbie_ buat bahas gituan.

Oke jadi soal _tabestry syndrome_ kapan-kapan aja.

Btw ini chapter tentang keluh kesah para Readers tentang Author yang gila review dan gimana cara menarik fanfic agar banyak review. _Basic_ juga lho

(Mea, lu bahas ini belagak pro banget tau. Udah tau _fanfic_ masih kek dibikin pada zaman dinosaurus aja)

 _Enjoy_!

 **-000-**

Pernah main ke _fandom_ _mainstream_?

Menurut penelitian Hanbei, di _fandom_ _mainstream_ itu BANYAK banget Author yang gila akan _review_.

Nulis di _fandom_ terkenal biar _review_ -nya banyak dan banyak dikenali, biar dia dipuji-puji terus tanpa mau tahu kesalahan.

Sebenarnya itu nggak nyambung. Di _fandom non-mainstream_ juga banyak Author yang gila _review_.

Hanbei paling benci dengan orang yang mengemis _review_ dan gila akan _review_. Di A/N bilang, "KALAU _REVIEW_ GAK MENCAPAI TARGET MAKA FANFIC INI _DISCONTINUED_!", "GAK ADA _REVIEW_? FANFIC INI DIHAPUS!" dan blabla lainnya.

Tau gak sih wahai Author Gila _Review_ , betapa gak enaknya Readers kalian gituin? Maksud Mea dan Hanbei, kenapa kalian harus MEMAKSA seperti itu? Mungkin kalau menulisnya, " _review_ sangat mendukung semangat Author, jadi bantu Author tidak nge- _stuck_ dengan memberi _review_ , ya!" tidak terkesan memaksa. Malah terkesan halus dan ramah.

Oke, semua Author memang selalu menginginkan _review_ , tapi mereka juga harus tahu bahwa **Readers akan datang dengan sendirinya apabila mereka menyukai cerita itu** , tidak dengan memaksanya. Ini tidak bergantung bagus tidaknya kualitas cerita, tapi bagaimana si Author 'menarik' Readers agar nyaman dengan cerita itu. Cerita yang **karismatik** lah yang akan menarik para Readers datang pada si Author.

Oleh karena itu, mengapa terkadang _fanfic_ yang kurang bagus _review_ -nya lebih banyak daripada _fanfic_ berkualitas tinggi. Karena kadang _fanfic_ kurang bagus itu lebih tertarik daripada _fanfic_ super bagus. Eh bahasanya rempong.

Readers tidak menyukai Author yang suka merendahkan. Yang seenaknya berkata, "gue gak mau ke _fandom_ _non-mainstream_. Dapet _review_ dikit. Coba di fandom A yang penghuninya banyak, dapet _review_ ratusan.". Kita sebagai penghuni salah satu _fandom_ _non-mainstream_ tentu sakit mendengar perkataan seperti itu (ah gak juga :P). Betapa merendahkan kita ucapan mereka, yang tidak mau mengembangkan fandom _non-mainstream_ (padahal dia tahu dan suka fandom itu) hanya karena penghuninya sedikit? Bukannya _fandom_ kecil ini juga dapat menjadi _fandom_ besar jika kita kembangkan?

Setahun lalu, _fandom_ ini masih 800 fanfiction. Namun sekarang? 1,1K.

Setahun lalu, Author yang aktif? Sekitar 7. Sekarang? Di atas 15. (termasuk Author luar negeri juga)

Para Author sendiri pun juga gak suka sama Author yang gak mau _review fanfic newbie_ , entah karena tata bahasa jelek, typo terlalu banyak, EYD parah, tapi ya … setidaknya kita bisa **menghargai** , karena kita juga berada di posisi newbie tersebut, yang mana fanfic kita jelek, berantakan, dll.

 _Anyways,_

Hanbei sangat paham, kalau Author memang sedih bila tidak mendapatkan _feedbacks_ dari para Readers terhadap _fanfiction_ -nya. Rasanya tidak ada yang menanggapi, ataupun membacanya. Ada kemungkinan _fanfiction_ tersebut memang tidak ada yang baca karena tidak menarik, ataupun mereka hanya baca sekilas lalu pergi, atau mereka memang malas _review_.

Faktor paling utama terletak pada **judul** dan _**summary**_.

Coba kalau judulnya hanya "Love Story", "Happy Birthday", siapa yang mau baca kalau judulnya aja gak menarik?

Coba kalo summarynya hanya "Gak bisa bikin summary. Hehe. RnR?", "MasamunexYukimura. Yaoi. DLDR.", siapa yang bakal tertarik?

Hmmm, contoh judul yang menarik itu kayak apa ya? Mungkin kayak :

1\. **The (Un)iniquitous** (nemu di Wattpad)

2\. **The Twelve** (project fanfic Mea, tapi gak tau bakal menarik apa gak, gak tau bakal publish atau gak, oke ini kepedean)

3\. **H** (project fanfic Mea satunya lagi, kepedean dikali dua)

4\. **Br(ok)en** (ngasal … tapi menurut Mea agak menarik)

5\. **By Secret** (hmm, project di Wattpad, FRLS 4)

6\. dll.

"Padahal Mea sendiri judulnya aneh semua, apalagi tuh Basara Family. Kek udah gak ada judul aja," gumam Hanbei.

Tapi, yang diutamakan dalam judul itu adalah kesambungan dalam alur. Kalau sudah nemu garis besarnya, baru dipikirin judul apa yang menarik.

Tips bikin judul dari Mea :

 **1\. Tentukan garis besar dari fanfic itu**

Contohnya Mea bikin fanfic tentang cinta segiduabelas, nah, berarti udah ketemu garis besarnya tentang cinta segiduabelas.

Contoh lainnya, hmm, Mea bikin fanfic berdasarkan mimpi. Tentang Masamune dan Yukimura yang putus hubungan (yang menurut Yuki dia gagal mempertahankan hubungannya), dan mereka bertengkar sangat hebat. Tuhan berniat menyatukan mereka kembali dengan mengubah Masamune menjadi boneka kesayangan Yukimura yang selalu Yukimura peluk setiap tidur. Berarti, garis besarnya adalah perbaikan, yang mengikuti _hold_ dan _hug_.

 **2\. Tentukan judul yang menarik**

Bisa bikin daftar judul dari garis besar _fanfic_ itu. Tadinya mau namain _fanfic_ The Twelve itu Too Many atau Too Many Loves. Tapi apa menariknya? Hmm … The Twelve _is more interesting than_ Too Many Loves _, right?_

Contoh kedua, soal _fanfic_ dari mimpi itu, rancangan _summary_ -nya sih kek gini : " _I can't (h)old (h)im, so (h)e broke our relationship. I just can (h)ug him whenever he turned into 'doll'. What is this madness? He just turned into yellow teddy doll in front of my face. Indonesian. MasaxFem!Yuki. Inspired by Mea's freaking horror dream. Gores inside_.". Nah, tanda H-nya gue kutip, karena _(h)old, (h)im, (h)e,_ dan _(h)ug_ merupakan garis besar dari fanfic itu, dan terbikinlah judul H. _H is more interesting than Doll Transformation, right?_

Contoh summary yang menarik … hum, Hanbei gak bisa kasih contoh karena otaknya lagi nge- _blank_ , tapi kalian bisa tahu 'kan? Mungkin dengan kalimat yang membuat penasaran, atau bisa ditambah kalimat pertanyaan yang seolah-olah tegang. Ini bahasa apaan.

Contoh ada di _summary_ H tadi HAHAHAA

 **-000-**

Kebanyakan Readers gak suka cerita yang terlalu menye-menye dan _too much PDA_ ( _Public Display of Affection_ ). Kalau di fic _romance_ misalnya nih, setiap hari itu _couple_ -nya selalu pelukan setiap hari, cium pipi tiap hari, itu bakal bikin b-o-s-e-n. Coba, risih gak sih sama cerita yang setiap hari kerjaannya peluk-cium-peluk-cium mulu? ('CERITA' BISA PELUKAN DAN CIUMAN?!)

Coba diselingi konflik, pasti seru dan gak ngebosenin.

Dan soal humor, ide humor yang diulang-ulang terus pasti bosen banget. Karena itu, tips untuk Author humor: jangan terlalu sering mengulang kejadian kocak yang ada di fanfic lama untuk fanfic baru.

Tapi kadang nih, suatu ide humor yang diulang-ulang bisa jadi ciri khas dari Author tersebut, contohnya Mea. Sekarang dia identik dengan 'gedubrukan', 'keren kan?', dan 'don't call me mbok!".

Ah pusing

Kembali ke topik utama deh.

Readers juga gak suka cerita yang terlalu sinetron atau dramatis, yang nangisnya sampe nangis-nangis banget. Contohnya, mau pisah doang karena yang satu mau ke luar kota, tapi nangisnya sampe berhuwek-huwek gitu. Tapi sebagian juga suka sih. Terutama kalau lagi baper (bawa perasaan), itu nambah _feel_ banget.

 _Anyways_

Kunci utama fanfic agar membuat Readers betah terletak pada **kalimat pertama** (Sumber : Harus Dengan Kata Challenge). Kalimat pertama yang menarik dan membuat penasaran tentu membuat Readers akan bertanya-tanya, "ih, penasaran!", "kayaknya ceritanya bagus!", "ini apa ya?", "lho, kok?" dll. Biasanya kening si Readers langsung berkerut lho hwhw. (Mea dan Hanbei ditendang)

Contoh kalimat pertama yang menarik :

1\. Ia mengenakan jas putihnya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang ICU. (dari sebuah fanfic berjudul "Good Night, Sleep Tight")

2\. Gadis itu menangis setiap menemukan paku.

3\. Seumur hidupnya, ia menantikan untuk diculik. (Dari sebuah novel yang lupa judulnya)

4\. dll.

 **-000-**

Kalian mau tahu, kenapa Readers suka kabur dari sebuah _fanfiction_?

Faktornya banyak. Pertama itu pasti EYD (Ejaan yang Disempurnakan). Readers gak suka EYD berantakan, apalagi kalau yang baca itu Readers/Author yang paling memperhatikan EYD. Pembahasan EYD akan Hanbei serahkan kepada Mitsunari yang memang profesional terhadap EYD di _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya. Terlalu banyak kata EYD, Hanbei pusing.

Faktor kedua ada di selipan A/N (ah masa?), kalau kita udah tegang, nge- _feel_ , terus tau-tau ada A/N numpang lewat kayak "Author : "Goblok lu!" *kemudian ditendang*". Itu super duper nggak enak banget. Rasanya pengen ber-asdfghjkl ria.

Faktor ketiga … mungkin cerita yang terlalu melenceng dari alur aslinya. Tadinya mau buat sampe 10 chapter aja, tapi dengan alasan fanfic-nya banyak yang suka, jadi … dia bikin sampe 20 chapter dengan alur yang jalannya udah kemana-mana.

Mau fokus di kasus pembunuhan, tapi malah asyik main ke diskotik, mana sampe makan 4 _chapter_ pula. Lucu gak?

Faktor keempat adalah fanfic yang gak bisa di- _ending_ kan oleh si Author, jadi bikin gantung terus setiap mau ditamatkan. Paham nggak? Jadi tuh contohnya kayak si Mea—

"Gue gak mau ngulangin kesalahan gue lagi, plis!" mohon Mea sambil memeluk kaki Hanbei.

Hanbei berdeham. "Bener?"

"Iyaaaa!" jawab Mea setengah merengek.

Oke, jadi kesalahan terbesar Mea seumur Author dia/? tuh, dia bikin cerita SenBasa High School yang mana tidak dapat ditamatkan cepat. Tidak ada konflik, hanya _school life_ dengan kekocakan sehari-hari. Jadinya, dia _discontinued_ fanfic itu karena bingung. Mau tamat, tapi masa naik ke kelas 12 terus tamat? Mana itu udah hari pertama orientasi, lagi. Aneh jadinya. Mau lanjut, stok ide di otak Mea sudah habis.

Kesalahan terbesar nomor 2 adalah dia bikin fanfic BASARA Family. Yah, kalian tahu, tadinya Mea hanya ingin membuat fanfic itu mempunyai konflik sehari-hari dalam keluarga. Tapi kayaknya Mea malah buntu, jadinya dia mutusin buat bikin fanfic itu ber-alur. Dan akibatnya, sampai sekarang dia masih nentuin alurnya. Oke, sebenarnya ini kesalahan terbesar nomor 1, sih.

Hum, Mea gak tau Readers suka nggak sama fanfic tanpa _ending_ gitu. Kalau Mea sih gak suka. Itu terserah pendapat Readers aja hwhw.

 **-000-**

Sekarang, kita lanjut ke _request_.

Hmmm, sejauh ini Mea belum pernah _request_ fic ataupun di- _request_ fic atau nontonin orang yang _request_ fic dan di- _request_ fic (alamak bahasamu). Tapitapitapi Mea coba analisa pake logika dan imajinasi Mea yew

Dunia perfanfiksian juga tidak lepas hubungan antar Author dengan Readers. Seringkali, Readers meminta Author untuk dibuatkan _fanfic_ dengan _pair_ dan _genre_ favorit si Reader. Tak jarang juga Reader meminta Author untuk membuatkan plotnya begini, begitu, begunu. Maunya Reader, harus Author turuti. _Deadline_ -nya tanggal segini, harus _canon_ , harus IC ( _In Character_ ), dll.

 _Do you know something, guys?_

Jadi Author itu gak semudah yang kalian kira.

Setiap Author pasti punya kesibukan di RL lah, kalian gak bisa maksa harus selesai hari ini tanggal ini bulan segini. Itu bisa membebani Author, bisa bikin Author itu stress dan malah nolak bikin dengan alasan takut gak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, dll.

Author gak gampang buat plot. Mereka harus mikir dulu, apa plot yang bagus, yang cocok buat pair ini? Juga yang kondisinya pas dengan sifat si tokoh. Belum lagi susunan adegan, dialog, kadang-kadang ketambahan harus cari referensi juga di internet.

Kau tahu, Readers?

Kadang, semakin sering Author ditagih fanfic, maka mereka semakin malas mengerjakannya.

Walau sebagian juga termotivasi, sih.

Intinya ya, Mea kurang seneng sama yang kayak gini, nih. Terlalu mendesak Author. Heiheihei Author juga manusia, punya kekurangan juga lah. Mereka gak sesempurna yang ada di pikiran Readers.

 **-000-**

"Yaah, beginian sih gue juga tahu," cemooh Masamune.

"Udah diterapin?" tanya Hanbei.

Masamune menyeringai. "Gue suka _review_ fanfic newbie karena bisa mengkritik mereka HAHAHA."

Yukimura memutar bola matanya. "Jadi sebenarnya Masamune- _dono_ kritik _newbie_ karena sengaja? Padahal aslinya pengen ngejek, gitu? Aku di sini juga _newbie_ , Masamune- _dono_!"

"Lupa ya kalau aku pernah bilang 'Kritikus sebenarnya juga harus memperhatikan perasaan si Author'?" tanya Masamune sambil mengelus rambut Yukimura.

"MASAMUNE- _DONO_ NGELUS KEKENCENGAN SAMPE KUNCIRAN COPOT NIH," amuk Yukimura sambil memukuli pundak Masamune. "Tetep aja! Masamune- _dono_ sengaja pakai bahasa halus buat kritik karena gak mau mereka sakit hati! Tetep aja Masamune- _dono_ jahat sama Author _newbie_!"

Masamune memutar kedua bola matanya. "Oke, aku minta maaf. Gak aku ulangi lagi."

"TUH 'KAAAAN! BENEEER!" amuk Yukimura lagi.

"Eits, gue sama Mo juga Author _newbie_. Oh, Jadi gitu ya. Masamune kritiknya dengan alasan jahat." Ieyasu membuang muka.

Motochika meringis. "Mo, Mo. Lu kira gue Momo Geisha. Lu kira juga gue sapi, emo emo."

Ieyasu nyengir.

"Gak nyangka sama elu, Masamune," celetuk Magoichi sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Tapi, niat jahat lu bikin gue sukses."

Magoichi juga Author pro. Dulu, di saat dia newbie, Masamune lah yang membimbingnya sampai dia bisa terkenal.

"Setuju sama Magoichi. Bahkan, gue duluan yang lebih paham EYD daripada lu," sambar Mitsunari sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya menggunakan kerah baju. "Gila, gerah banget."

Sementara itu, Masamune terus meminta maaf soal kejahatannya. Beruntung semua mau memaafkan Masamune. Dengan syarat, Masamune harus traktir makan sushi untuk 10 orang. Oke, pertemuan Author itu memang dihadiri oleh Masamune, Hanbei, Yukimura, Ieyasu, Magoichi, dan Motochika. Sebenarnya, Keiji, Sasuke, Kojuurou, dan Motonari juga diundang, tapi mereka tidak bisa datang karena Keiji sedang sakit; Sasuke jalan-jalan dengan Kasuga ke luar kota; Motonari memang tidak mau datang karena dia … semacam antisosial. Selain itu, dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Motochika.

Dengan terpaksa, Masamune menyetujuinya dan semua bersorak kegirangan. "Jangan mahal-mahal, ya? Bentar lagi bayar cicilan mobil …."

"Iya, santai kok. Masih seminggu lagi," tukas Magoichi. "Tapi janji ya, gak boleh punya niat jahat ke Author newbie lagi."

"IYAAAA!" teriak Masamune kesal, malu dengan reputasinya yang mendadak turun.

.

Cerita di atas bukan untuk menakut-nakuti Author newbie. Tapi, untuk menyinggung Author yang punya niat jahat sama kayak Masamune. (HOOO FRONTAL BANGET)

Hoh. Yang emang punya niat jahat gitu, mending kritik pedas aja sekalian. Blak-blakkan lebih baik daripada nusuk dari belakang, _ya know_?

Dan, kita akan lihat, yang mana nanti Author yang suka menusuk dari belakang akan menjadi terbelakang, dan Author yang ditusuk dari belakang akan menjadi yang terdepan dan digemari Author lainnya. _Kita akan lihat_.

 **-000-**

A/N

Hai

Yang kesinggung (bagian manapun) Mea minta maaf

 **Dare : Gimana perasaan kalian abis baca chapter ini? Dan … apa pendapat kalian soal Author gila review dan Author nusuk dari belakang?**

Chapter depan tentang … **penulisan di-** (karena Mea sangat memperhatikan bagian ini) atau mungkin **WB** atau … mau usul?

30 Mei 2015 (BENTAR LAGI JUNI! 2 HARI LAGI UKK! Gue izin _off_ seminggu)


	4. About to Sorry

_Chapter_ ini harusnya tentang penulisan di, di-, dan contoh penggambaran tokoh yang nggak monoton. Tapi, dari dua hari yang lalu gue kepikiran terus sama ini. Ini masih nyangkut sama _chapter_ tiga yang kemarin. Tau gak sih, gue sampe ga bisa tidur mikirin ini. Ya udah lah ya, kita langsung aja. _No intro_ , balesan _review_ di bawah, dan _dare_ masih ada.

(Gue gak bermaksud ngelanggar _guidelines_. Ini biar kalian tahu gimana isi hati Mea sebenarnya sekarang ini. Maaf, pihak FFN)

Sebelumnya, gue minta maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung kemarin, gue gak bermaksud nyinggung siapa-siapa. Gue cuma mau _fandom_ kesayangan kita ini kehindar sama Author yang nusuk dari belakang, Author sombong, dan lain-lain. Gue mau kita tentram. Gak ada pertengkaran.

Yang kedua, gue sangat minta maaf selalu ngomong dengan kata lu-gue. Ini udah bener-bener karakteristik gue, gak bisa gue ubah. Gak bisa gue jaimin. Diri gue ya punya gue. _Take it or leave_ _it_.

Gue mungkin suka baper karena mantan, gue masih terlalu kecil buat pacaran blabla. Gue emang masih kecil, sih. Mungkin gue salah satu Author paling kecil di antara semua Author yang ada di sini. Gue masih 12 tahun (bulan depan 13). Gue tahu kalau kalian mandang gue songong, sombong, brengsek, atau lainnya. Gue tahu persis kalau gue pun pasti punya _haters_ walau mereka gak menunjukkan secara langsung.

Gak tau kenapa, gue sangat nyesel udah nulis _fanfic_ ini. Gue takut banget kalian memandang gue sok pro atau gimana. Gue takut kalian nganggep gue sombong. "Eh Mea masih kecil aja udah sombong, ngatur-ngatur Author lain yang lebih tua," atau apalah. Gue takut kayak gitu kejadian.

Gue juga minta maaf karena gue suka menelantarkan _fanfic_ , gue sering banget bikin kalian kesel sama kesalahan-kesalahan gue. Kesalahan gue banyak banget sama kalian. Gue bener-bener gak tau lagi harus gimana sama fanfic Basara Family gue, gue berniat hapus tapi sayang banget _review_ -nya. Dan gue udah janji akan lanjutin walau gak tahu kapan.

Maaf kalau gue sangat jarang _review_ fanfic kalian. Sorry, tapi pulsa … ehe.

Selain itu entah kenapa Mea sangaaaaaat susah bagi waktu antara FFN-belajar-bbm-molor-makan.

Gue sedih, _guys_. Kenapa gue merasa kalau … gue ini menjauh dari kalian, ya? Apa kalian merasa bahwa Mea begitu? Sebentar lagi satu tahun Mea di FFN dan Mea ngerasa kayak gini tuh ya baru kali ini. Rasanya aneh, firasat Mea bener-bener gak enak sama _fandom_ ini.

Dan, gue mau nyanyiin satu lagu buat kalian yang menurut gue isinya tuh lagi gue rasain banget. Dari kartun **Adventure Time** , judulnya **My Best Friends in the World** di episode **What Was Missing**.

 _Everyone … Bubblegum …  
I'm so dumb, I should have just told you,  
What I lost … was a piece of your hair!  
Now it's gone, gone forever,  
But I guess, what does is matter  
when I just … just had all of you there?  
Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my friends …  
If you even my friends._

 _(Speaking to the door: You like this? This is what was missing._ _ **The truth**_ _!)_

 _What am I to you?  
Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?  
What am I to you?  
_ _ **Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?  
Do you think that I don't understand?  
**_ _I just wanted us together and to play as a band,  
Last night was the most fun I've ever had,  
Even liked it when the two of you would get mad … at each other_

 _Oh you a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.  
You a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.  
And that's ri-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you girls.  
And you, Jake.  
I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake._

 _What am I to you?  
Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?  
What am I to you?  
_ _ **Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?  
Do you think that I don't understand?  
**_ _I just wanted us together and to play as a band,  
I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair,  
I remember the pasta that we shared … over there._

 _Oh you a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.  
You a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.  
And that's ri-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you girls,  
And you, Jake.  
I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake._

 _Make no mistake,  
I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real, it's so real, it'll make this do-o-o-or break!_

Jadi … kalian paham sekarang. Gue bener-bener merasa dikucilkan oleh semua orang. Gue gak tahu apa yang salah dari diri gue, mungkin karena temperamen gue yang udah terlalu tinggi, bikin mereka bener-bener gak nyaman sama diri gue yang kayak gini.

Dengan gue masuk FFN, gue seneng banget. Gue punya temen. Gue gak mau kehilangan temen-temen gue di FFN. Semuanya sahabat gue. Gue sayang kalian tapi gue gak tau kalian sayang gue atau gak. Tapi, firasat gue mengatakan kalau … gue bersikap egois ke kalian?

Oke, gue dulu emang heboh kebangetan. Gue emang kerjaannya terlalu senang. Padahal, di balik semua itu, gue adalah tipe orang pemikir, mudah stress, dan punya banyak masalah dengan ini itu.

Gue nulis ini BUKAN buat narik simpati kalian. Tapi, gue mau kalian jujur ke gue. Gue mau di _chapter_ ini juga, kalian tumpahin apa yang kalian gak suka dan suka dari gue. Gue gak mau kalian baik di depan, tapi busuk di belakang. **No**. Sesakit dan setajam apapun gue akan terima. Gue mau membenahi diri, mencari diri gue yang sebenarnya. Kenapa gue bisa begini? Dari kecil suka marah-marah ini itu sama orang lain. Gue gak mau kayak gitu lagi.

Maka, untuk _**dare**_ _chapter_ ini, TOLONG JAWAB DENGAN SEJUJUR-JUJURNYA. **Apa yang kalian gak suka dari gue?** Gue minta kalian ngejawab dare ini dengan bahasa sepedas-pedasnya, sekasar-kasarnya. Maki-maki gue, kata-katain gue biar guenya lega.

Gue mau firasat buruk ini cepet ilang. Gue gak mau ini jadi beban pikiran gue, soalnya baru selesai UKK.

Terakhir, gue minta maaf karena terlalu banget ngerepotin kalian semua. Gue mewekan, gue maksaan, gue ini itu dan sebagainya. GUE MINTA MAAF :'( bantuin gue biar firasat buruk ini cepet ilang.

 **-000-**

 **10 Juni 2015** (HBD Dissa Chavalliana yang ke-14)


	5. Di- dan tokoh

_**Hey what's going on guys? It's Mea here and welcome back.**_

Jadi rupanya _chapter_ 1-2 pake _intro_ beh. Ya sudahlah tak apa.

 _Guys_ gue minta maap banget kemaren kayak ngomel gitu. Gue mikir gini abis bbm-an sama Kak Kichikuri61, "apa emang Mea yang baper atau gimana? Tapi tetep aja firasat buruknya gak ilang-ilang …". Gue tetep ngerasa _aneh_ sama _fandom_ ini tapi gak tau apa. Ah, semoga hal _aneh_ itu cuma _feeling_ Mea. Aamiin.

Sebelumnya untuk **Io-aruka** dan **Hananami Hanajima** , _tabestry syndrome_ itu kecenderungan penulis memiliki ide yang super bejibun tapi gak ada yang selesai. Itu tuh Mea banget cakitnya tuh di cinii

Balesan _review chapter_ 3 (btw balesan chap 4 di bawah yak):

 **MeaaW** : HAI DIRI GUE SENDIRI

 **Kichikuri61** : Hmm … kalo Mea sih lihat dari judul dulu, kemudian _summary_. Karena Mea suka ngayalin "Ini cerita bakal gimana yaaaaaa?" gitu. HEHE. Poin empat, kalo Mea liat itu langsung _scroll_ ke bawah, langsung ke intinya. Aku udah tambahin tentang _request_ , maaf kalo ada yang gak sesuai. Oke Mea akan _googling_ secepatnya tentang referensi fic Indo Basara. Bakal jadi seru nih

 **DCL** : Mea and Western … aw cute! Hmm iya sih kata khas HEHE. **This is bad day ever! Very-very menyebalkan ya knooow!** Ingat itu ndak? HEHE masa sekarang gak pernah dipake lagi. Iya sih, pelajar … oke oke. Mea sependapat. Soal pelajaran B Indo … tau gak sih Mea jelek banget nilai B Indo-nya :( lucu 'kan yak. Author tapi nilai B Indo di sekolah … _sigh_.

 **Io-aruka** : AH MAAF KALAU MERINDING :( fic _newbie_ … hrm yah aku sependapat.  
Masmun : "Apa lu liat-liat?" *ngerasa dilirik aruka*  
Hmm soal penemuan (?) Mea tentang Author Kagak Mau ke Fandom Pinggiran Tralala Trilili itu sih sebenarnya datang dari imajinasi. Mea dapet bayangan kek gitu, selain itu juga ngamat di grup ffn di FB. Ngah maaf banget kalo gelisah dan sebagainya X3

 **Hananami Hanajima** : YANG _REVIEW_ DAPET KOLAK YANG _REVIEW_ DAPET KOLAK—/pergilu Ah maaf atas rasa nyeseknyaaaa! Mea mungkin terlalu jujur ya … entahlah. Tabestry syndrome udah dijelasin okee :D

 **Niallcoffee** : Sama-sama X3 EHUE maaf atas perasaan keskakmatnyaaaa Mea sama sekali gak bermaksud kok. Yah setuju banget. Cerita itu dibuat bukan karena pujian. Di Wattpad ju—oke gak bandingin sama Witipidi, gak jadi—.

 _ **Done.**_ Semuanya terima kasih atas dukungan ukk-nyaa

 _Chapter_ ini … tentang penulisan di- dan tokoh. Jujur aja gue juga baru tau kalau penulisan yang bener tuh kayak yang di _chapter_ ini. Gue copas dari ceritanya Sashi Kirana di Wattpad judulnya "It's About Writing on Wattpad". _Warning_ : garing kriuk.

Gue tau banget ini _basic_ , tapi nyatanya banyak banget yang nyepelein ini.

Jadi silahkan dipelajari hwhw (lu kira apaan)

 _Well, enjoy!_

 **-000-**

"Hai. Nama gue Mitsunari. Karena gue pinter, gue mau jelasin ke kalian penulisan di- yang benar dan penggambaran tokoh yang gak monoton."

Mitsunari langsung disambut sorakan _huu_ dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Yee Mitsunari sok tahu!" teriak Masamune.

"Ah, nggak juga. Tapi gue masih gak lupa soal niat jahat lu ya, Masmun," timpal Mitsunari.

Magoichi menarik napas entah kenapa. "Udah cepetan! Lu yang ngajakin para Author—alias kami—buat kagak pulang dulu karena mau kasih pelajaran soal penulisan di- dan tokoh doang. Ya elah, kita juga tahu, kali."

"Aku udah bisa," ucap Motonari dingin.

"Ya udah sih, tinggal simak aja, karena beberapa di antara kalian masih ada yang _newbie_ , mereka perlu tahu soal ini karena ini p-e-n-t-i-n-g banget!" cerocos Mitsunari kesal.

Masamune memutar kedua bola matanya sebal. "Ngapain gue ama Magoichi ikut, kalau gitu?"

"MAGOICHI PUNYA GUE!" teriak Keiji toa. "Gue juga pro, keles!"

"Nggak. Keiji nggak pro. Baca fanfic-nya sekali langsung ilfeel berat. A/N di mana-mana." Magoichi menimpali. "Ya udah, cepetan mulai. Readers sebel tuh kebanyakan basa-basi."

"Soalnya kalian yang benerin kalo gue salah, Tong," tukas Mitsunari. "Oke. Jadi, penulisan di- yang benar dan contoh tokoh itu seperti ini …."

.

 **Penulisan 'di' sebagai kata depan: dipisah**

Dalam tata bahasa Indonesia, _di_ adalah preposisi (kata depan), dan _di-_ adalah juga prefiks (imbuhan yang ditempatkan di awal kata dasar, atau awalan).

Sebagai preposisi, _di_ berfungsi untuk menanda tempat;

1\. _di_ ditulis **terpisah** dari kata yang mengikutinya.

2\. _di_ hanya dapat diikuti **kata benda** atau **nama tempat** dan tidak dapat diikuti kata kerja.

Beikut contoh-contoh penulisan kata depan _di_ yang ditulis **terpisah** dari yang mengikutinya.

\- _**di antara**_ ; bukan _diantara_ (jangan ikuti kata Inggris _among_ dan _between_ yang ditulis dalam satu kata)

\- _**di samping**_ ; bukan _disamping_ (jangan terpengaruh preposisi _beside_ [di sisi; di samping] dan _besides_ [selain] yang ditulis satu kata pada bahasa Inggris)

\- _**di mana-mana**_ ; bukan _dimana-mana_ (Ini … Mea suka salah)

\- _**di bawah**_ ; bukan _dibawah_

\- _**di sana**_ ; bukan _disana_

\- _**di situ**_ ; bukan _disitu_

\- _**di tempat**_ ; bukan _ditempat_

\- _**di hadapan**_ ; bukan _dihadapan_

\- _**di awal**_ ; bukan _diawal_

\- _**di kampung**_ ; bukan _dikampung_

\- _**di sisi**_ ; bukan _disisi_

\- _**di sebelah**_ ; bukan _disebelah_

\- _**di Medan**_ ; bukan _dimedan_

\- _**di medan perang**_ ; bukan _dimedan perang_.

\- _**di jalan**_ ; bukan _dijalan_

\- _**di dadaku ada kamu**_ ; bukan _didadaku ada kamu_

\- _**galau di pojokan**_ ; bukan _galau dipojokan_

 **Penulisan 'di-' sebagai prefiks: disambung**

Sekarang, penggunaan _di-_ sebagai imbuhan, bentuk terikat yang tidak dapat berdiri sendiri dan tidak memiliki makna bila tak disatukan dengan kata lain.

Sebagai prefiks, _di-_ berfungsi untuk membentuk verba (kata kerja) pasif;

1\. _di-_ ditulis **serangkai** dengan kata yang mengikutinya

2\. _di-_ diikuti oleh bentuk dasar **kata kerja**

Pada contoh-contoh di bawah (inget, **bukan** _dibawah_!) ini, selain prefiks _di-_ , juga ada penulisan konfiks _di-kan_ dan _di-i_.

\- _**ditulis**_ ; bukan _di tulis_

\- _**dibeli**_ ; bukan _di beli_

\- _**disuap**_ ; bukan _di suap_

\- _**diintip**_ ; bukan _di intip_

\- _**dikejar**_ ; bukan _di kejar_

\- _**dibuat**_ ; bukan _di buat_

\- _**dioper**_ ; bukan _di oper_

\- _**disambung**_ ; bukan _di sambung_

\- _**dipakai**_ ; bukan _di pakai_

\- _**dialihkan**_ ; bukan _di alihkan_

\- _**dimarahi**_ ; bukan _di marahi_

\- _**dikemanakan**_ ; bukan _di kemanakan_

\- _**ditempati**_ ; bukan _di tempati_

\- _**dikesampingkan**_ ; bukan di kesampingkan

\- _**dicintai**_ ; bukan di cintai

\- _**dikambinghitamkan**_ ; bukan di kambinghitamkan

' **di balik' ataukah 'dibalik'?**

Semua penulisan tersebut tepat. Kata pertama, _di balik_ , menunjukkan tempat. Contohnya dalam kalimat: Sapu disimpan _di balik_ pintu.

Kata kedua, _dibalik_ , adalah kata kerja, yang dipakai dalam kalimat pasif. Contoh: Halaman buku _dibalik_ dan kemudian dibaca.

 **-000-**

"Udah 'kan? Udah!" seru Masamune sambil menggebrak meja. "Mau pulang!"

"Masamune- _sama_ … sabar. Lagipula bagaimana Masamune- _sama_ bisa pulang kalau kunci rumah ada di saya?" ucap Kojuurou.

Mitsunari gedubrukan. "Eh! Kemarin, Mea gak ngasihtahu kenapa kemarin lu nggak ikut pertemuan Author. Cepat kasihtahu, Katakura!"

Kojuurou manggut-manggut ga jelas.

"Ya itu, gue jadi supirnya Sarutobi waktu dia kencan sama Kasuga kemarin. Lagian Sarutobi gak bisa nyetir. Nyusahin aja," jelas Kojuurou sekaligus mengejek Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke memerah karena malu. "Dikasihtau, lagi."

"Bohong itu dosa." Kojuurou menimpali. Dan, seketika para Author itu pun tertawa—kecuali Motonari.

Sasuke langsung kabur secepatnya dari kelas, menghindari tawaan yang benar-benar merendahkan dirinya tersebut. Dan, dia kembali lagi membawa semangkuk tahu gejrot. Eh, nggak deng. Maksudnya, sepiring nasi goreng ikan asin YANG SEBENARNYA adalah salah satu makanan kesukaan seorang MeaaW.

Mitsunari memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya udah, mending kita lanjut aja ke tokoh, ya."

"APA? OGAH," teriak Magoichi _ilfeel_.

"Ish, apaan sih, Magoichi. Ini tuh demi bagusnya kualitas _fanfic_ -ku! Biar nanti kamu tahu kalau aku bisa jadi Author yang _amat sangat sukses sekali_!" sanggah Keiji dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Magoichi mendelik. "Bahasa gak efektif aja bangga."

"Ih, gue bilang gue jelek, salah. Gue bilang gue bagus, salah juga. Maunya apa, sih?" Keiji merajuk. Magoichi langsung akting mual-mual mendengar suara Keiji yang menurutnya sangat terkesan banci tersebut.

Mitsunari hanya terdiam sambil menulis materi di papan tulis.

.

Karakter atau tokoh juga komponen penting dalam cerita. Nggak ada yang mau baca cerita kalau tokohnya aja nggak menarik.

Berikut adalah contoh karakteristik tokoh yang nggak monoton/unik.

 **1) Not the Perfect Human-Being**

Biasanya, ada aja karakter yang sangat amat sempurna. Nggak punya kekurangan. Cakep, pinter, tajir, multitalenta, banyak yang suka, populer, dsb. Kalau dalam istilah _fanfiction_ , kita nyebutnya Gary-stu dan Mary-sue. Gary-stu untuk laki-laki, Mary-sue untuk perempuan.

Percayalah kawan, ini membosankan. Nggak ada yang sempurna, jadi coba jauh-jauh dari karakter yang kayak gini.

Gue dulu pernah mau _publish fanfic_ yang tokohnya begini, tapi, demi apapun, gak jadi setelah baca ini.

Beda masalah sama karakter yang perfeksionis, ya.

Coba bikin karakter yang keliatannya sempurna, tapi ternyata punya kekurangan apa gitu. Pasti bakal lebih menarik. Contoh: paket sempurna, tapi sakit parah.

 **2) The Playboy**

Ya, cowok _player_ _(playboy)_ yang digila-gilai para cewek. Populer, tajir, ganteng, kece, dan pastinya suka mainin cewek.

Biasanya, punya temen sepermainan. Berkaitan erat dengan cewek tak bersalah yang dijadikan target atau mantan yang tidak menerima kalau mereka sudah putus.

Coba buat _twist_ di karakter ini. Buat dia kepedean, cuek, toa, pembuat onar, atau misterius juga bisa.

Tinggal menyesuaikan sama tokohnya.

 **3) The Nerd and The Popular**

Sering banget ya, si culun sama si populer. Kenapa nggak … yang biasa aja gitu.

Tokoh kayak gini sering banget dipake dan _famous_ , tapi banyak banget orang yang jenuh sama ide ini.

Coba buat perubahan. Gimana kalo taunya si culun ini anak orang kaya raya? Atau si populer ternyata punya penyakit kayak epilepsi atau sirosis hati? Bisa jadi, bisa jadi.

 **4) The Target**

Biasanya, digambarkan cewek lugu, polos, nggak tau apa-apa. Dan BAM! Dia tiba-tiba jadi target _player_ di sekolahnya.

Kenapa harus yang lugu dan polos? Kenapa nggak temen deket si cowok aja yang ditargetin?

 _Nobody knows_.

Coba buat yang berbeda. Kalian bisa bikin cewek ini sebenarnya diam-diam suka sama si _player_. Atau ternyata cewek ini nyimpen dendam sama si player.

Bisa juga si _player_ taunya punya dendam sama dia, atau apalah.

GUE PUNYA PROJECT INI LOH :3

 **5) The Popular Ex**

Kalo diperhatikan bener-bener, biasanya sang mantan dalam suatu cerita seringnya … anggota _cheers_ , anak eksis, anak geng, anak gak bener, dsb. Bener gak sih?

Kenapa mantannya bukan anak-anak yang biasa aja? Kenapa harus eksis dan sebagainya?

" _ **Karena kalau biasa aja, nggak bakal asik."**_

 _Exactly_.

Gimana kalau mantannya ini legowo-legowo aja tentang fakta kalau mereka putus? Gimana kalo mantannya ini malah ngebantuin si cowok biar deket sama gebetan barunya? Contoh yang gue temu di Wattpad: **The (Un)Iniquitous** by Sashi Kirana.

Readers : "Sashi Kirana mulu lu Tong …."

Ah biarin, gue nge- _fans_ ini.

 **6) The Best Friend(s)**

Ya, ini relatif lah. Biasanya, si pemeran utama punya sahabat, entah satu atau dua atau lebih. Biasanya juga, ada sahabat yang baik dan yang diem-diem benci.

.

" _YOU_ NULIS GINIAN ITU BUAT _TEENFICTION_ GAUL BUKAN BUAT _FANFICTION_ DRAMA, COEG!" amuk Masamune lagi. Bener-bener nyebelin ini anak satu. Tadinya mau ngomong a***ng, tapi ini _fanfic rate_ -nya K+, sayang 'kan kalau ada _badwords_ -nya. Jadi ditulis coeg.

"Gue bagi ilmu, woi," elak Mitsunari.

Oke, Mea dan Mitsunari (aka merk cokelat M&M) benar-benar lelah dengan Masamune yang udah niatnya jahat, toa, nyebelin, super nyebelin, super-super nyebelin, super-super-super nyebelin, dsb.

Mea Mitsunari Masamune Magoichi Motochika Motonari Musashi dll kenapa M semua ya depannya hoo. (Itu namanya takdir …)

Mea dan Mitsunari nyatakan _fanfic_ ini _to be continued._

 **-000-**

A/N

Hai masa rank Mea turun HUWEK.

Balesan review chapter 4:

 **Shakazaki-Rikou** : TERIMA KASIH ATAS _SUPPORT_ -NYA KAK SAKI! Oke, Mea akan mencoba membuang rasa sakit di masa lalu dan membuka lembaran baru. Aku sayang Saki mwah

 **Hananami Hanajima** : Hebat? Aku nggak hebat kok. Cuma Author baperan alay mewekan segala macem. Ehm, soal urusan itu kayaknya nggak usah. Tentang plot twist di chapter 7 yak! Thanks support-nya aku sayang Hana- _san_ mwah

 **Dissa Chavalliana** : He-eh. Semuanya harus pas dalam sebuah _fanfic_. Author nusuk dari belakang emang pengecut! X3 ah seriusan aku baik? Ah ndak juga. Mea dulu pernah punya niat jahat sama salah satu Author di sini tapi langsung dibuang. Terima kasih support-nya Emak! Mea cinta Emak mwah

 **Io-aruka** : Akhirnya ada yang mengakui! Iya enggak apa-apa kok Mea gak sakit hati (lah kan Mea yang minta). Mea nekat publish ini karena firasat buruk yang gak ilang-ilang. Sampe sekarang juga masih ada :" MAKASIH SUPPORT-NYA KAK! Mea sayang Kakak mwah

 **clarity himawari** : HAI KAK NUR review favorit nih. AH KAKAK BACA FANFIC ITU? /histeris/ SenBasa High School, fanfic ter-alay terjelek yang pernah ada. Iya aku gak pernah naro 'auth newbie' di summary karena yah … bagi Mea sih semua Author sama, ya. Gak ada perbedaan. Jadi aku gak mau dianggap rendah sama yang lain karena kita (pro dan newbie) sama. Kok Kakak tau isi hati Mea sih. Tsk-tsk iya maafkan Mea yang terlaaaalu terbuka. Mea udah ralat chap 4 kok! Terima kasih Kak Nur tersayang atas support-nya! Aku cinta Kakak mwah mulai sekarang Mea gak akan terlalu terbuka

 **Dare: Gak tau mau ngasih dare apaan, tapi … kalian suka siapa di BSR? Dan kenapa?** (Mea … itu pertanyaan yang terlalu _mainstream_!)

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fiction. Good bye!**_

 **17 Juni 2015**


	6. Dialog dan Kalimat

Mea ambil referensi lagi dari It's About Writing on Wattpad-nya Sashi Kirana. Hehe.

Penulisan dialog kerap kali salah. Mea dan Masamune (sumpah, anak ini lagi …) akan menjelaskan bagaimana cara menulis dialog yang benar.

Ini banyak banget materi (LU KIRA APAAN) jadi bacanya pelan-pelan aja yaa.

 _So, enjoy!_

 **1\. Dialog tag**

a) "Tidak apa-apa," ucap Masamune.

Penjelasan : _A adalah dialog biasa, kalimat langsung biasa. Tanda menjadi koma (,). Jangan lupa pakai tanda petik ("…"). Huruf u pada 'ucap' nggak perlu dikapital._

Tapi coba lihat ini,

Contoh yang **salah** :

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Masamune.

Atau,

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap Masamune.

b) "Apakah kamu lelah?" tanya Mitsunari.

Penjelasan : _kalau B juga kalimat tanya biasa. Tanda bacanya nggak diganti._

c) Magoichi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apaan, sih."

Penjelasan : _karena di depan dialog, si tokoh lagi melakukan pergerakan, jadi pakai titik._

d) "Tapi," ucap Tsuruhime, "sekolah tinggal satu semester lagi."

Penjelasan : _setelah 'ucap Tsuruhime' pake tanda koma karena kalimatnya masih ngegantung._

e) "Mau dango …." Yukimura merengek.

Penjelasan : _Mirip sama C, tapi pergerakannya di belakang._

 **2\. Kalimat berjeda**

"Tapi,"—Sasuke merogoh saku bajunya—"aku bokek."

Penjelasan : _Pake (-) atau (—) untuk kalimat berjeda._

 **3\. Kalimat terputus**

a) "Sebenarnya, aku—"

b) "Sebenarnya, aku …."

c) "Sebenarnya, aku …," Hanbei berlirih.

d) "Aduh … bagaimana aku menceritakannya, ya?"

Penjelasan : _jangan terlalu sering pake tanda titik 3 (…) karena yang baca bakal gimana gitu. Kayak letoy banget. Jangan ada apa-apa, pake titik-titik. Cuma pada kalimat yang terputus doang. Suka kejadian sama dialognya Oichi ya? Hehehe._

 _Pada akhir kalimat, wajib pakai 4 titik, karena satu titik adalah penutup kalimatnya. Terus, kalau titik tiga itu di tengah kalimat, harus pake_ _ **spasi**_ _di kata_ _ **setelah**_ _dan_ _ **sebelum**_ _nya._

 _Gue baru tahu._

 _Makasih Kak Sashi._

 **4\. Dialog telepon**

a)

" _Kenapa kau terisak begitu?"_ tanya Kanbee.

Motochika menghapus butiran-butiran air matanya yang keluar. "Motonari pergi tanpa sebab."

b)

" _Aku punya ide bagus."_

"Apa, Kasuga?"

" _Mending adain ngecat-ngecat kelas_."

"Dih. Mana boleh sama Shingen- _sensei_?"

Penjelasan : _Untuk orang yang_ _ **ditelepon**_ _, ada baiknya kalau tulisannya di-italic. Biar lebih jelas._

 **5\. Chat**

 **Keiji** : _Ke kamar gue terus pijitin._

 **Toshiie** : _Maunya._

 **Keiji** : _Hehehe._

Penjelasan : _Biar enak dibaca, coba bikin_ username _-nya bold dan isi_ chat _-nya italic._

 **6\. Tata letak tanda kutip dua**

 **Benar** : "Ieyasu," panggil Nagamasa.

 **Salah** : "Ieyasu", panggil Nagamasa.

 **7\. Penggunaan tanda baca**

 **Benar** : "Hai," sapa Tadatsugu.

 **Benar** : "Hai!" sapa Tadatsugu.

 **Salah** : "Hai" sapa Tadatsugu. (yang kayak gini masih banyak banget, lho)

 **Salah** : "Hai!", sapa Tadatsugu.

 **Salah** : "Hai!," sapa Tadatsugu.

 **8\. Gagap atau terbata-bata**

a) "O-Oichi barusan mengirim SMS pa-padaku."

b) "Ap—apa isinya? Fi—firasatku bener-bener nggak enak sekarang."

c) "Dia … dia kecelakaan. Yang mengirim adalah saksi kecelakaan tersebut."

 _Cucian piring. (baca: kasihan)_

 **9\. Membatin**

a) _Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan,_ batin Hideaki.

Penjelasan : _Ini untuk pov ketiga._

b) _Aduh, mati aku._

Penjelasan : _Ini untuk pov pertama. Gak perlu pake 'batinku' atau 'batin gue', dan gak perlu dikasih tanda petik satu di kalimat pembatinannya. Contoh yang tidak perlu/?: 'Kenapa dia begitu, ya?' batin Keiji._

 **10\. Dialog panjang**

"Jadi begini ceritanya. Aku disuruh Nouhime- _sensei_ ke gudang. Di sana, aku ngeliat galon segede-gede gaban. Padahal setahuku, gak ada galon yang sampe segede itu. Aku 'kan penasaran, terus aku deketin. Tau-tau, galonnya meledak dan ngeluarin cokelat cair sampai tumpah kemana-mana.

"Karena aku sangat bahagia, jadi aku jilatin cokelatnya. Sumpah, itu cokelat terenak yang pernah kuicip. Rasanya kayak melayang ke surga—berhubung aku emang maniak cokelat. Eh, tapi jangan kasihtau siapa-siapa, ya. Soalnya aku habis bikin gudang hancur bertubi-tubi."

Penjelasan : _Kalo dialognya panjang banget, ada baiknya dipotong jadi dua paragraf karena baca satu paragraf panjang yang isinya dialog atau narasi dialog doang itu b-o-s-e-n. Kalo dialog, di akhir paragraf pertama, nggak usah pake tanda petik penutup karena ucapannya belum selesai._

 _Yang tadi cerita itu Tsuruhime, btw._

 **Tambahan :**

 **1) Setiap dialog baru, harus dibuat alinea/paragraf baru walau cuma satu kata/kalimat**

Contoh yang **benar** :

"Aku pasti ikut," jawab Keiji.

Magoichi tersenyum. "Oke. Aku siap-siap dulu, ya."

Contoh yang **salah** :

"Aku pasti ikut," jawab Keiji. Magoichi tersenyum. "Oke. Aku siap-siap dulu ya."

 _Pengecualian jika yang berbicara adalah tokoh yang sama._

Contoh yang **benar** :

"Gue capek," keluh Mea. "Istirahat dulu, yuk?"

"Ayo," jawab Tiar. (oh shitttttt)

Contoh yang **salah** :

"Gue capek," keluh Mea.

"Istirahat dulu, yuk?" tawarnya kemudian.

"Ayo," jawab Tiar. (OH SHYET)

 **2) Setiap huruf awal kalimat dialog harus kapital/huruf besar**

Contoh yang **benar** :

Kojuurou menghela napas sembari terus fokus ke jalanan. Pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan kekasihnya—Sarutobi Sasuke—yang tengah pingsan tertabrak mobil. ( **HAHAHA LOLOLOL senasib ama Oichi lu** )

"Hahh …," desah Kojuurou.

Contoh yang **salah** :

kojuurou menghela napas sembari terus fokus ke jalanan. pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan kekasihnya—sarutobi sasuke—yang tengah pingsan tertabrak mobil.

"hahh …," desah kojuurou.

 **3) Tanda kutip dengan kata sebelum dan sesudahnya tidak ada spasi**

Contoh yang **benar** :

"Apa?" tanya Yoshihiro.

Contoh yang **salah** :

" Apa? " tanya Yoshihiro.

 **4) Sebelum penggunaan tanda baca titik, tidak ada spasi**

Contoh yang **benar** :

Kenshin meringis. "Capek, ih."

Contoh yang **salah** :

Kenshin meringis . "Capek, ih ."

 _Sejak kapan Kenshin suka ngeluh_.

Berlaku juga untuk tanda tanya, tanda seru, koma, dll.

Contoh yang **benar** :

"Kenapa? Kau harus menceritakannya padaku!"

Contoh yang **salah** :

"Kenapa ? Kau harus menceritakannya padaku !"

 **5) Penggunaan tanda baca koma**

Contoh yang **benar** :

"Aku, Motochika, Ieyasu, Sakon, Kojuurou, dan seme yang lain."

Contoh yang **salah** :

"Aku,Motochika,Ieyasu,Sakon,Kojuurou,dan seme yang lain."

"Aku , Motochika , Ieyasu , Sakon , Kojuurou , dan seme yang lain."

 _Yang bicara ini inisialnya DM. Biasa dikenal dengan nama_ Dokuganryuu.

 _Hayoo mereka mau ngapain ya._

 **6) Penulisan nama menggunakan huruf kapital**

Contoh yang **benar** :

"Oi, Katsuie!" panggil Sakon.

"Hmph," dengus Katsuie.

Contoh yang **salah** :

"Oi, katsuie!" panggil sakon.

"Hmph," dengus katsuie.

 _Kesian lu Sakon._

Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada panggilan 'Pak' atau 'Bu' dan teman-temannya.

Contoh yang **benar** :

"Iya, _Okaa-san_ ," ucap Hanakura. (Ergh, Basara Family)

"Kenapa, Pa?"

"Tidak perlu, Bu."

Contoh yang **salah** :

"Iya, _okaa-san_ ," ucap Hanakura.

"Kenapa, pa?"

"Tidak perlu, bu."

 **-000-**

a/n

Semoga _chapter_ ini bermanfaat!

Gue tegasin lagi, gue gak sok ngajarin kalian tapi gue _sharing_ seperti apa yang dibilang di chap 1

Btw di sini banyak perubahan ide. Dan, ada yang mau usul buat chap 8? Chap 7 udah di- _booking_ sama **Hananami Hanajima** :3

 **Dare: Gimana perasaan kalian abis baca ini? Dan siapa hayo yang baca dialognya doang tanpa penjelasan? /siapinkuda-kuda/**

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fiction.**_

 **17 Juni 2015**


	7. Plot Twist

_**Hey what's going on guys? It's Mea here and welcome back**_.

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_! #histeris

Sesuai _request_ -nya Hananami Hanajima, akhirnya Mea bikin deh _chapter_ tentang _plot twist_.

Mea : *seret Yukimura* "Sini! Sekarang gue mau elu yang jelasin apa itu _plot twist_!"

Yukimura : "Heee? Aku? Aku 'kan masih baru!"

Mea : "Udah ada bahannya. Nah, Masamune! Sini!"

Masamune : *jalan males ke depan kelas* "Gue lagi … kemaren udah!"

Mea : "Ini spesial buat **Hananami Hanajima**. Udah, jangan bacot. Gue ambil bahan dari _google_ dengan _keyword_ : Apa itu _plot twist_ dalam cerita. Yang paling atas."

 _Gak penting_ , batin Masamune.

 _Enjoy_!

 **=PiF=**

"Dalam sebuah cerita atau film, seringkali kita mendengar istilah _plot twist_. Sebagian orang belum tahu pasti apa itu _plot twist_ ," baca Yukimura. " _Plot twist_? Aku juga belum tahu.

" _ **Plot twist**_ **adalah perubahan alur secara radikal dari alur yang sebelumnya sudah diekspetasikan oleh sebagian besar pembaca/penonton.** Istilah kerennya adalah _beyond expectation_ atau di luar dugaan.

"Tentunya dalam membangun _plot twist_ nggak semata-mata terjadi begitu saja. Salah-salah _twist_ -nya malah gagal karena banyak _plot hole_ alias ketidakkonsistenan _plot_ sejak awal/sesuatu yang kelupaan dijelaskan di awal cerita. Nanti ujung-ujungnya jadi karya yang terkesan prematur (belum matang sudah dikeluarkan) dan beresiko jadi bahan konyol-konyolan pembaca ketimbang disukai banyak orang."

Masamune mengerlingkan matanya. "Yha, kasus lama."

Yukimura hanya bungkam.

"Istilah kece ketidakjelasan _plot twist_ yang sering dipakai orang-orang adalah _Deus ex Machina_. Kece kan bro. Tapi kadang efeknya jelek," baca Masamune.

"Lho kok jadi jelek?" tanya Yukimura. " _Plot twist_ itu 'kan … ombak?"

"Apaan ombak sih," cibir Mitsunari dari belakang. "Date! Pacarmu bego noh!"

Masamune langsung ngomel. "DIA GAK BEGO, NYET!"

"GAK USAH PAKE 'NYET' JUGA BISA KALI NYET!" teriak Mitsunari.

 _Aku capek_ , ringis Yukimura dalam hati.

Masamune mengerlingkan matanya. "Coba kita ingat-ingat apa arti kata _**plot**_.

" _ **Plot**_ adalah keterhubungan peristiwa satu dengan peristiwa lainnya berdasarkan hubungan sebab-akibat. Jadi, _plot twist_ itu sekalipun di luar dugaan tetap harus disertakan juga alasan-alasan masuk akal kenapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi.

"Makanya dalam beberapa kasus kepenulisan cerita fiksi, biasanya penulis sudah menyiapkan petunjuk demi petunjuk yang tersembunyi atau agak bias untuk kemudian dipakai sebagai 'senjata' mereka dalam membuat _plot twist_. Bisa juga petunjuk-petunjuk ini awalnya dianggap sama pembaca sebagai suatu hal yang gak penting sampai akhirnya mereka kaget kalau sesuatu itu menjadi kunci dalam menyelesaikan konflik utama cerita."

Yukimura tepuk tangan. "Hooo, begitu, ya? Ah, habis ini mau bikin satu. Pasti seru."

Masamune mengelus puncak kepala Yukimura. "Kalau mau, dengarkan yang satu ini."

"Sip!" seru Yukimura.

"Lantas untuk membuat _plot twist_ yang baik dan sukses, apa yang harus kita perhatikan dalam menulisnya? Mengutip dari kata-kata seorang penulis, Randy Ingermason mengatakan:

' _ **A good fiction story is not just happen, it designed.'**_

"Jadi, cara pertama agar bisa membuat _plot twist_ yang sukses adalah dengan cara merancang keseluruhan cerita sebaik-baiknya. Kami nggak bermaksud ngejelekin Author yang menerapkan sistem nulis secara mengalir sesuai ide yang datang saat penggarapan cerita (alias _auto-writer_ ), tapi percayalah, kebanyakan cerita yang ditulis dengan mengalir begitu saja memiliki banyak kerugian ketimbang yang menulis dengan cara merancang _plot_ terlebih dahulu."

"HAH?!" seru Keiji. "Itu tipe gue … kok bisa sih?!"

"Kerugian terbesar adalah **ketidakkonsistenan**. Pertama dapat ide dengan _plot_ begini, digarap tanpa perancangan, begitu sampai di tengah muncul ide baru, _plot_ -nya jadi berubah lagi, begitu seterusnya hingga tamat. Akhirnya, pas dibaca ulang, beresiko menemukan banyak banget _plot hole_ yang teriak-teriak minta direvisi. Belum lagi kalau ternyata _plot hole-_ nya bersifat sangat vital. Penulis akan sulit merevisi hingga akhirnya stress sendiri dan berakibat karya-nyaris-jadi itu teronggok begitu saja di sudut memory _hardisk_ -nya. Sayang banget 'kan?

" **ITULAH YANG TERJADI PADA BASARA FAMILY MEA YEY—** ini apa-apaan? MEA! KENAPA LU MASUKIN INI DI BAHANNYA?!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Lanjut aja, sih."

"Oleh karena itu, kami menyarankan kalian untuk berlatih merancang _plot_ dan konsisten terhadap apa yang sudah kalian rancang tersebut. Nantinya kalian akan mudah menyisipkan petunjuk-petunjuk untuk _plot twist_ yang sudah kalian siapkan. Bahkan bisa jadi, saking terancang dengan baik, hal tersebut bisa nggak disadari sama pembaca hingga waktunya pengambilan kesimpulan di _ending_ cerita _. That's a perfect twist_. Dan seumur hidup Mea, Mea baru **dua kali** bikin plot yang bener-bener plot dari awal sampe akhir. Yha. KASIAN DEH LU." Masamune tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Cuma dua kali?" tanya Motonari. "Keterlaluan."

Mea manyun. "Yah maaf. Gue sebagai Author tukang menelantarkan fic bertaubat. Itu pun fic **I Wanted, I Missed, I Sighed** sama **The Journaliars**."

Masamune merutuk dalam hati, kemudian membaca lagi. "Lalu, apakah yang namanya _plot twist_ hanya berlaku di akhir cerita? Jawabannya adalah **tidak**."

"Loh?" tanya Yukimura. "Ah, yang ini aku mau baca!

"Walaupun memang kebanyakan penulis menyiapkan _plot twist_ untuk terbongkar di akhir cerita, tapi ada juga yang membongkarnya di pertengahan cerita dan kemudian membuat akhir cerita berdasarkan logika yang timbul dari efek pembongkaran _twist_ tersebut. _Plot twist_ yang ada di akhir cerita disebut sebagai _**surprise ending**_.

" _Surprise ending_ sendiri berdasarkan teknis penyampaiannya bisa dibedakan ke dalam beberapa kategori. Terus juga yang namanya _plot twist_ nggak mesti cuma satu, bisa juga ada banyak dan mempermainkan pikiran serta emosi pembaca. Misalnya, A begini, kemudian nge- _twist_ jadi B, di saat pembaca sudah percaya jalan sesuai sama B, eh ternyata balik lagi ke A, dan seterusnya. Intinya penulis mengaduk-aduk pola pemahaman pembaca.

"Masamune- _dono_ , latih aku ya! Aku mau bikin fic yang ada _plot twist_ -nyaaa!" seru Yukimura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Masamune- _dono_ mengangguk. "Pasti aku latih kamu."

 **=PiF=**

m.n

Maaf kependekaan, Mea gak tau harus nambahin apalagi hwhw.

Demi apapun Mea ngelongo banget waktu baca bahan _chapter_ ini. Rupanya Mea termasuk _Auto-Writer_. Pantes banyak banget fanfic Mea yang terlantar begitu aja. AH _TABESTRY SYNDROME_ SYALAN NEEEEH! *ngamuk*

TS : "Siapa suruh suka ngayal?!"

(maap engga bales _review_ dulu ya)

 **Dare: coba dong sebutin fanfic plot twist favorit kalian (kalo ada), terserah bikinan siapa fandom mana nanti kalo ada waktu Mea baca. Kalo enggak ada … kalo gitu apakah kalian berminat untuk membuat fic plot-twist?**

Chapter 8: tips me- _review_. _Request_ dari **Io-aruka**. Eniwei ini agak _slow update_ ya soalnya Mea lagi banyak bikin fic _one-shot_ dan itupun kalo jadi he

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fiction. Good bye!**_

 **Selesai 19 Juni 2015 diapdet 24 Juli 2015**. (astaga, parahnya diri saya ini)


	8. Kekonsistenan

"Wah-wah-wah, kayaknya Mea gak jadi masukkin tips me- _review_ di sini. Soalnya, bahan yang dia kasih ke gue beda. Bukannya tips me- _review_ malah tentang kekonsistenan," ucap Keiji begitu melihat _email_ dari Mea.

Masamune mendecak. "Kenapa itu anak sangat tidak jelas? Udah labil, tukang gonta-ganti taksiran, lagi."

Dat julukan lama doe.

"Kayaknya sih, dia _stuck_ di tips me- _review_. Eh btw, ada BBM masuk dari Mea." Keiji langsung membuka BBM. "Katanya, dia pengen _publish_ yang ini dulu sebelum tips me- _review_ gegara dia greget sama dirinya sendiri."

"Hah?" Sekelas langsung cengo.

"Dia sebel gegara suka gak konsisten nulis fic _multichapter_. Belom selesai chap 5, udah main bikin cerita baru. Jadi, dia putuskan untuk membuat tips untuk dirinya sendiri dan kawan-kawannya. Kurang g*bl*k apa coba tu anak?" Keiji geleng-geleng kepala.

Wah, gue ngatain diri gue sendiri.

Tapi gue gak peduli, yang penting _enjoy_!

 **.pif.**

Dalam menulis cerita _multichapter_ , terkadang kita tidak bisa selesai mengerjakannya. Malah ditelantarkan sampai berbulan-bulan. Menggantungkan Readers sampai kadang mereka mau demo saking gregetnya itu _fanfic_ gak dilanjut-lanjut. Padahal _ending_ dari _chapter_ terakhir sangat _cliffhanger_. Kurang kampret apa coba?

Misalnya nih, di terakhir-terakhir itu tentang kecelakaan, dan akhirannya cuma "Dan seketika, suara benturan keras diiringi keterbalikan kendaraan mereka membuat mereka berdua mendadak tidak sadarkan diri.". Atau cerita _romance_ ; "Selama ini, aku suka kamu." (yang terakhir ini, coba fic MasamunexYukimura _or something_. Pasti Mea udah terjun dari kasur ke lantai(?)). Atau ngomong "Sebenarnya …," doang.

Ketidakkonsistenan Author juga menjadi penyebab mengapa Readers suka pergi-pergi. Mereka enggak suka dengan cerita yang digantungkan. Hiatus sih mending. Tapi, kalau _discontinued_?

(Walau juga ada yang setia nungguin meski udah di- _discontinued_ )

Si Author yang membuat fic ini salah satunya (baca: Mea). Dia sangat-sangat tidak konsisten dan cenderung menelantarkan semua _fic multichap_ -nya. Bahkan, SEMUA fic _multichap_ -nya gak ada yang selesai. Ada sih satu, **Modus Penjambretan HP**. Tapi 'kan, yah, itu _two-shot._

Maka itu, dia bertaubat.

Untuk dapat konsisten, kalian harus pada nanyain beberapa pertanyaan ke diri kalian sendiri, yaitu:

 _1\. Bisa gak, tahan ngetik fic MC kalian sampai selesai?_

 _2\. Yakin gak, kalau kalian bisa mempertahankan_ feel _fic MC kalian sampai tamat?_

 _3\. Yakin gak, kalau plot fic kalian sudah terancang dengan baik? Minimal, klimaks sama_ ending _lah._

 _4\. Apakah kalian akan bosan mengetik di tengah-tengah?_

 _5\. Ada fic yang lagi_ on-going _juga gak?_

Untuk pertanyaan ini, dikarenakan biasanya dapetin _feel_ dari dua cerita itu susah. Gonta-ganti pikirannya. Maka itu, sangat disarankan untuk mengerjakan fic kalian satu-satu sampai tamat baru urus yang lain. Kalaupun ada dua atau lebih, disarankan untuk tidak menggunakan sistem "sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui" (bikin semuanya gebrak-gebrakan alias gedubrukan dikerjain barengan _chapter-chapter_ -nya) karena kenapa? Pasti salah satu dari fic-fic itu akan gatot.

Lebih baik begini: misal fic A udah _chapter_ 6\. Fic B udah _chapter_ 4\. Fic C baru _chapter_ 2\. Kalian bikin _chapter_ 7 fic A dulu sampai selesai. Terus lanjut ke fic B _chapter_ 5\. Pas selesai, baru deh fic C _chapter_ 3\. _Update_ barengan. Selesai. Gak ada yang ditelantarin, deh. Walau resikonya lumayan tinggi, gampang kehilangan _feel_ -nya dan cenderung cepat bosan.

 _Just like me._

Ada yang sekasus sama Mea? Yang kalo bikin fic itu gebrak-gebrakan. Sekali buka dokumen 3-7 sekaligus, dikerjain barengan semuanya. Nah, ini nih yang harus dihindari. Hal itu yang bikin dia selalu gagal ikut _challenge fanfic_. Serius. 6 kali gagal gara-gara itu.

Dia udah tobat dan sekarang yang dia buka _draft_ -nya cuma satu setiap ngetik. Dan mudah-mudahan sampai seterusnya begitu.

Saran dari Mea, kalau bikin cerita gak usah banyak-banyak lah, yang penting selesai semua dan gak ada yang _discontinued_. Coba, kalian sendiri sebel 'kan, kalo liat cerita yang baru nyampe pertengahan di- _discontinued_ sama Author-nya? Mana dia bikin cerita baru, lagi. Kenapa bikin cerita itu (yang di- _discontinued_ ) kalau misalnya malah bakal di- _discontinued_?

 **.pif.**

"Dih, bahasanya gitu amat yang paragraf terakhir. Itu dari sananya Mea nulis kayak gitu atau lu yang ganti jadi agak kasar?" tanya Masamune heran.

"Protes mulu lu, gedek gua," cibir Keiji. "Dari sananya kek gini. Gue mah cuma kopipaste aja omongan dia."

"Dia bahkan gak ngelakuin semua itu, _you see_?!" seru Masamune frustasi. "Dia omdo, cuk! Dia munafik tau gak!"

Magoichi mengerlingkan kedua matanya. "Nggak, Mun. Dia bener-bener cuma buka satu _draft_ , sekarang."

"OIYA. GUE LUPA KALO YANG NGETIK KEGIATAN KITA INI TUH DIA." Masamune nyengir.

"Masamune- _dono_ , aku agak bosen. Besok jalan-jalan yuk? Bareng yang lain?" usul Yukimura sambil menarik baju Masamune—dia emang duduk di belakang Masmun.

Masamune menoleh ke arah Yukimura. "Hm? Kenapa gak berdua aja?"

Pipi Yukimura memerah. "Jangan romantis sekarang, deh. Ya, aku pengen kita semua jalan-jalan ke mana gitu …."

"HOOOOO! SETUJU SAMA SANADA!" toa Kojuurou. "Ayo jalan-jalan!"

"Tunggu, kita hampir aja lupa sama traktirannya Masmun. WOI! MASMUN! Traktirin kita semua sambil jalan-jalan," balas Motochika.

 _Hah, apa Motochika-_ dono _ngiranya jalan-jalan ke Mall, ya?_ batin Yukimura. "Mm … maksudnya, kita jalan-jalan ke luar kota, ke pantai, gitu …."

Sekelas langsung heboh.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO! SETUJU!"

"AYO JALAN-JALAN!"

"YEEEEEEEEY! JALAN-JALAN!"

Masamune dan Yukimura _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Setdah. Baru aja kemaren gue bayar cicilan mobil. Duit gue lagi ludes-ludesnya gara-gara beliin Mea tas baru _ya know_. Mana kemaren Kojuurou minta gue beliin _pizza_. Najong 'kan," cerocos Masamune. Kojuurou cuma nyengir.

"Kenapa gak Katakura- _dono_ aja sendiri yang beli? Udah tau dia babu," komentar Yukimura.

"Gue juga babu elah," elak Sasuke.

Yukimura langsung menabok pundak Sasuke. "Kagak. Sasuke tuh ninja kesayanganku! Ninja yang paling bisa diandalkan!"

Semua langsung tepuk tangan entah kenapa.

"Ngapa?" protes Sasuke.

"Udahlah, kamu jangan membasikan _chapter_ ini, Mea. Jangan dipanjang-panjangi lagi," omel Motonari pada Mea yang lagi duduk di belakangnya.

"Gue lagi makan pecel lele seperti biasanya. Gak biasanya juga sih, tapi intinya gue suka pecel lele DAN MEA NYATA BENERAN PENGEN PECEL LELE. Ah, Mea nyata, nyebelin lu," cemooh Mea.

Ini apaan dah gue memerankan diri gue yang bertransformasi menjadi OC yang mengatai diri gue sendiri. Ah apaan ini bahasanya belibet.

Sudah ah, nggak mau bacot lagi, intinya ini fic _to be continued_.

 **.pif.**

Balesan _review_ —TUNGGU. GUE NGELIAT NAMA **YEMI HIYORI** DI SINI. HOOOOY! AMOOOOOOS! ITU ELU YAK?

 **Dissa Chavalliana** : Buset 150? Mea aja gak ngitungin setdah. GILA GUE NUNGGUIN BENER CIC MAK. Sumpah Mak kapan di- _update_ -nya Mak huwaaa. Btw gue kangen parah ama JHS, lanjut dong plz :"D

 **Shakazaki-Rikou** : makasih ucapannya :"D Kalo kakak selektif banget milih fic buat dibaca … BERARTI PIF INI MASUK KE KATEGORI YANG KAK SAKI SUKA DONG HASTAGAH SENANG! Iya gak papa hiatus, Mea juga jadi _slow update_ di kelas 8 ini :D

 **Sanada Sena** : Sama-sama tong :V btw Snow Forest buat gue yak? HEHEHE MAKASIH (belom juga di- _publish_ ckck). ETHI? Aku belom baca ETHI malahan bhak. HEHEHE

 **Yemi Hiyori** : MOOOOS! AMOOOOOOOS! GILA SENENG GUE LU AKHIRNYA NGE- _REVIEW_ JUGA! Met datang ye. Btw ITU CERITA LU DI WATTPAD GIMANA HIKS HUWEEEEEEEEE. Oke ini apaan dah Mea alay banget :"D

 **13QuarterQueen13** : Hehe makasih! Sebelum aku _publish_ ini aku ngira bakal kena _flame_ banyak. Taunya diterima baik. Nah, itu yang baik, bikin Author jadi _self-insert_ /OC biar gak kesannya "AH ELAH NGAPA NI A/N NYEMPIL RIBETIN AE SI" gitu. Oke, _fanfic_ itu bakal aku kunjungi kalo ada waktu X3 thanks

TEMBUS 50 _REVIEW_ HASTAGAH! Gue seneng banget makasih banyak semuanya! Dan gue gak nyangka di antara chap yang lain chap 1 dan 7 yang paling banyak _visitor_ -nya. Pada tertarik ama _plot twist_ yak? Hahaha.

 **Q (tau kagak? Selama ini gue nulis dare jadi pertanyaan. Kan aneh tau. Mending ganti jadi Q aja): fic multichapter bikinan lu yang favorit banget?**

 **A (jawaban gue): The Journaliars**

Chapter 9: Cliffhanger.

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow (and fave) me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **12 Agustus 2015** (2 HARI YANG LALU MANTAN GUE ULTAH MASA)


	9. Cliffhanger

"Mea, kemaren itu kesalahan teknis banget, tau. Masa yak, di awal lu ngirim _email_ ke Keiji. Terus, di akhir-akhir elu muncul," celetuk Motochika.

"Gue tau itu," balas Mea. "Elah, anggep aja gue jelangkung atau apalah yang dateng tiba-tiba."

Masamune mendecak. "Serem lu."

"EMANG GUE SEREM," teriak Mea terlalu senang.

"Gila lu," komentar Masamune.

"Emang gue gila. Dah, Kojuurou! Sini!" suruh Mea.

"Apa?" tanya Kojuurou.

"Sini."

 _Jangan-jangan, sekarang giliran gue,_ batin Kojuurou.

"Apa?" ulang Kojuurou sambil berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Ini. Bacain materi _cliffhanger_. Udah, gue mau makan seblak dulu." Mea ngasih klipingannya terus langsung ngacir entah kemana.

Yang pastinya, beli seblak.

"Ya udah. Tunggu, btw, Masamune- _sama_ hari ini gak ikut karena dia lagi ngurusin tiket bandara buat kita jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Sebenarnya sih kita bakal ke Indonesia, ke Bali. Tapi liat aja lah yak," tutur Kojuurou. "Oke, seperti kata Mea biasanya, _enjoy_!"

"YEEEEEEEEEE JALAN-JALAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak semuanya. Kojuurou langsung _sweatdrop_.

 **.pif.**

Menurut istilah, _**cliffhanger**_ **adalah** _ **ending**_ **yang menggantung**. Kalau menurut kami, _cliffhanger_ itu main sepedaan di pinggir jurang. Oke, itu aneh.

Mungkin, kalian ada yang belum tahu apa itu _cliffhanger_ tapi sudah menerapkannya dan ya, gimana hasilnya? Readers gregetan kah? Itu pasti.

Kenapa emangnya kalau tidak ada _cliffhanger_? Pasti Readers gak akan penasaran. Pasti Readers gak akan nunggu-nunggu cerita kalian. Dan Reviewer berkurang deh karena mereka merasa informasi yang didapatkan sudah cukup.

Contoh-contoh _cliffhanger_ sudah ada di _chapter_ kemarin. Dan biasanya, _cliffhanger_ digunakan dalam memulai konflik baru atau memasuki klimaks cerita. Lumayan jarang _cliffhanger_ ditemukan di _ending_ cerita (maksudnya _ending_ cerita itu bukan _ending chapter_ -nya, tapi keseluruhannya), atau kami yang kurang _browsing_? -_-

Biasanya, dalam _cliffhanger_ , paling _mainstream_ tuh kalo gak "Sebenarnya …," ya perkataan karakter baru yang muncul di terakhir-terakhir, yang Readers gak tau siapa orangnya.

Dan biasanya, _cliffhanger_ berupa keinginan untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu yang belum kesampaian(?), maksudnya … ya yang "Sebenarnya …," itu. Terus dipotong sama _to be continued_.

Oke, ini penjelasan dari tadi cuma muter-muter di tempat. _Ya know_ , Author lagi ngetik di sekolah dan dia bingung banget karena ada temen di sampingnya yang ngeliatin. -_-

"Katakura, apa-apaan sih?" tanya Sasuke. "Mending, lu langsung ke intinya aja. Daripada belibet kayak gini, malah bikin Readers tambah rempong bacanya."

"Ya, intinya begitu. Pokoknya, _cliffhanger_ itu adalah _ending_ yang menggantung. Biasa dilakukan oleh para Author untuk membuat Readers-nya penasaran. Udah. Selesai." Kojuurou pun melakukan _ojigi_.

 _Sumpah, ini adalah_ chapter _terpendek yang pernah gue bikin_ _di sepanjang sejarah PiF_ , batin Mea greget. _Dah,_ to be continued _aja lah_.

 **.pif.**

 **DeCe-El** : GUE UDAH BACA CIC MAK. DAN ITU BIKIN GUE NGAKAK SAMA JULUKAN BOBBIE-NYA. Nah, ini gue setuju banget. Kadang gue suka greget sendiri sama otak gue yang selalu punya ide baru, yang selalu ingin dimasukkin idenya di setiap cerita walau hanya sisipan. Oke, ini gue bacot banget sumpah. DAT STADION DAN MEMET DOE XD

 **Shakazaki Rikou** : Maap. Tapi, Mea lumayan suka **Day Dream** kok. Walaupun belom semuanya dibaca … iyak, Mea juga gak bisa ngomong banyak-banyak karena gak tau harus bales apa lagi :"D

 **Honey Sho** : KAK HONEEEEY! MEA KANGEN. Kritikan pedas hm … dulu, Mea dapet kritikan halus aja langsung gak _update_ fic sampe berbulan-bulan. Buset, nargetin _review_ XD tiga _chapter_ … 60 _review_? FIC INI AE BARU CHAP 8 BELOM DAPET 60 RIPIW. Hiks …

 **Hananami Hanajima** : HAH? DIAPUS SEMUA? YAH SAYANG BANGET ITU. Gue suka **Reiko High School** sumpah apalagi yang katanya cerita … apa ya? Yang chap 2 apa 3 itu … Mea udah lupa.

OKE

 **Q** : Gimana reaksi lu kalo nemu _chapter_ yang _ending_ -nya _cliffhanger_?

 **A** : Gregeten _to the max_ bahkan teriakan

Chapter 10: Contoh plot

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow (and fave) me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **Selesai 21 Agustus 2015 di-update 6 September 2015**


	10. Contoh Plot

"Mea," panggil Ieyasu.

Mea menoleh. "Apa?"

"Hari ini pembelajarannya apa?" tanya Ieyasu sambil nyengir. "Gue ada firasat kalau hari ini gue lagi yang ngejelasin."

"Sayangnya, firasat lu salah. Ini salah satu _chapter_ spesial—oke, sebenarnya bukan spesial juga—, jadi kita make semua tokoh di sini. Soalnya gue berasa gak adil banget _ya know_ ," jawab Mea santai. "Btw, yang lain pada kemana?"

"Pada main futsal di lapangan."

"Terus lu gak ikut?" tanya Mea lagi.

Ieyasu menoleh ke arah jendela, kemudian menoleh lagi ke arah Mea sambil menggeleng. "Kaki gue lagi sakit, jadi gue gak ikut main dulu. Oh ya, Magoichi tadi ke kantin ka—"

"AYAY!" teriak Magoichi terlalu senang sambil berlari ke dalam kelas. "Oke, gue OOC banget teriak begitu barusan."

Mea cuma geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian mengisyaratkan Ieyasu dan Magoichi untuk berdiam diri dulu di kelas. Ieyasu dan Magoichi yang mengerti bahwa Mea ingin memanggil anak-anak yang lain, langsung mengangguk dan menyetel tipi _portable_ aka _Youtube_ di HP-nya Ieyasu. Nonton apa ya? Kagak tau. Tanya aja. Yang pasti, b-u-k-a-n b*k*p.

Di lapangan, ternyata Masamune sedang adu panco bareng Sasuke. Dan di samping kanan, ada Keiji yang sembarangan aja buang sampah. Belum lagi Yukimura yang seenaknya buang ludah sembarangan. Mea langsung frustasi, mengingat dirinya yang begitu membenci perlakuan-perlakuan itu.

Mea menghampiri Masamune dan Sasuke, kemudian memisahkan tangan mereka. Anak ini membenci adu panco karena bila kalah, pasti lengannya akan terpelintir.

Kemudian, ia berjalan menghampiri Keiji dan memungut sampahnya. Membuangnya di tempat yang benar. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke arah Yukimura untuk menasihatinya agar tidak membuang ludah sembarangan lagi. Ya kali dia harus nyerokin tu ludah. Jijik kali tu anak.

"Maaf!" seru Yukimura sambil memasang tampang menyesal.

Mea mengangguk, bermaksud memaafkan. Kemudian, ia memanggil Masamune, Sasuke, Keiji, Motochika, dan Kojuurou untuk berkumpul. Hanbei dan Mitsunari sedang ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa datang.

"Aku tidak dianggap ya?"—ah, si baku alias Motonari kembali berbicara.

"Gue kali yang kagak dianggap di _chapter_ 3," balas Mitsunari. "Oh ya, Mea, hari ini kita bahas apa?"

"Contoh plot. Ini akan menginspirasi para Author lain untuk membuat _fanfic_ dengan tema yang tertera. HAHA," seru Mea terlalu senang, kemudian berjalan ke kelasnya. "Kira-kira para Author yang baca bakal tertarik buat bikin plot yang tertera di bawah gak ya? Ah, semoga."

 **.pif.**

"Oke, semuanya, gue bikin _game_. Kagak ada judulnya sih, tapi, gue pengen kalian nyebutin satu aja contoh plot beserta penjelasannya. Bergiliran secara spiral. Kalau sudah habis, mulai lagi dari yang duduk di pojok kiri depan, sampai seterusnya, sampai pada kehabisan ide. Paham?" jelas Mea sambil menepuk-nepuk penggaris besar di tangannya macam guru _killer_.

Semuanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Oke, mulai dari _you_ , Masamune," perintah Mea sambil menunjuk Masamune. "Oiya, buat penjelasan, pake perumpamaan ABCD ya."

Semuanya ngangguk lagi.

"Yang kepikiran pertama kali di otak gue itu **Menikah-Karena-Keterpaksaan**. Jadi, misalnya si A ini dipaksa nikah ama B, disuruh ortunya. Perjodohan paksa gitu. Terus, A ama B cekcok gitu lah, terus entah kenapa di _ending_ -nya A ama B jadi akur terus jadi keluarga harmonis." Masamune menunjukkan tampang datarnya.

Sebelahnya, Ieyasu, melanjutkan. "Kalau gue … apa ya? **Matchmaker**. Si A mau comblangin alias ngejodohin B ama C, tapi A malah yang suka sama C. Gitu. Dan Mea pake itu yak buat fic **It's Switched** -nya dia?"

Mea ngangguk.

Lanjut lagi ke sebelahnya, Magoichi. " **The Mean Girls.** Misalnya, si cewek A ini adiknya cowok B. Karena di sekolah bareng terus, jadinya cewek C yang notabenenya merupakan _fans_ dari cowok B _jealous_ lah, ngira kalo cewek A itu pacarnya cowok B. Alhasil, cewek A dilabrak sama cewek C. Cowok B pun jadi pahlawan kesorean."

Yukimura menyahut. " **The Friendzone**. Contohnya … A suka mati-matian sama B, tapi B-nya gak peka sama sekali meski udah dikodein keras banget."

" **The-I-Will-Never-Fall-in-Love-With-Him**. A mati-matian nolak buat suka sama B. Yakin setengah mati kalo dia gak bakal suka sama B. Tapi, di _ending_ , A bakal _end up_ sama B," jelas Sasuke. "Buset, kasus gue banget. Dulu, gue suka Kasuga, tapi Kasuga mati-matian nolak gue. Tapi, ujung-ujungnya pacaran juga."

" **The Hate Becomes Love**. A benci B. Banget. B juga benci A. Tapi, di akhir A bakal _end up_ sama B. Mirip sama plot yang disebutin Sasuke ya?" tanya Motochika. "Gue gak didiskualifikasi 'kan?"

Mea menggeleng. "Plot lu sama Sasuke beda. Kalo plot Sasuke, cuma nolak perasaan aja. Merasa yakin kalau A gak bakal suka B. Kalo plot lu, A sama B saling benci dan belum tentu A suka B atau B suka A. Lanjut dah."

" **The Target**. Perempuan A yang lugu dan tidak tahu apa-apa tiba-tiba dijadikan target oleh _player_ sekolah." Si Baku beraksi lagi!

"Oke …." Mea manggut-manggut Dia gak nyangka si Baku bisa main di _genre romance_. "Lanjut."

" **Adopted**. A kecil diadopsi sama B dewasa. Ini dipecah jadi dua, ada yang harmonis ada yang banyak konflik—walau seringnya sih si A kecil ini merasa kesepian gitu lah karena gak ada temen. Tapi, kurang tau juga deh. Gue jarang berselancar di plot begituan," kata Kojuurou.

" **The Bet**. A sama B jadiin C sebagai bahan taruhan. Terus, karena sesuatu alasan, C tau soal taruhan itu terus marah sama A ama B," jelas Keiji cepat.

Mea tepuk tangan. "Balik lagi ke Masmun!"

" **The Crazy Ex**. A pernah pacaran sama B terus putus. Dan B gak terima, dia ngejar-ngejar si A dengan seremnya. Dan ini lu banget, Mea."

Mea hanya mendecak kesal.

" **The Shield**. A itu ngejadiin B sebagai tameng gitu, buat melindungi dirinya biar gak ketauan. Mirip sama plot **The Mean Girls** ya?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Enggak. Jauh banget gila," ucap Mea. "Ngapa lu mikirnya mirip sama **The Mean Girls**?"

Ieyasu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Lanjut ke Magochi, dah," suruh Mea.

"Apa lagi, ya?" tanya Magoichi bingung. " **The Nerd and The Popular** , mungkin? A itu populer, B itu culun. Dan biasanya yang PDKT duluan itu A. Biasanya, B itu suka minder gitu sama keculunannya."

"Jangan _romance_ semua plis, kalian rata-rata nyebutin plotnya _romance_ semua," ucap Mea frustasi. "Apa kek, gitu. _Fantasy_ atau _horror_ kek."

Yukimura kaget. "T—tapi aku gak begitu ngerti sama _fantasy_!"

"Ya, plot _fantasy_ emang harus dipikirin mateng-mateng biar alur ceritanya nggak melenceng. Dan asal lo semua tau, gue gak pinter bikin cerita _fantasy_." Masamune menimpali.

Kirain Mea yang ngomong.

"Yang jago bikin cerita _fantasy_ itu Hanbei, ya. Dan orangnya gak dateng." Keiji menghela napas.

"Aku _out_ ," celetuk Yukimura. "Aku kehabisan ide."

Semua langsung teriak 'HAH?' dengan hebohnya.

"Yukimura undur diri, jadi kamu boleh duduk di bawah sini, depan papan tulis," ucap Mea. "Nanti kita lihat siapa yang punya paling banyak ide. _He's or she's the last man/woman standing."_

 _Nasib jadi cewek sendiri_ , batin Magoichi. Ngapa coba lu?

"Aku yang paling sedikit punya ide ya …," ucap Yukimura kecewa.

"Lho-lho-lho? Bukannya Author baru justru yang ide-idenya banyak? Kenapa kamu udah _out,_ Yuki?" tanya Masamune heran.

Yukimura cuma tersenyum masam sambil berjalan menuju depan papan tulis, duduk di lantai yang adhem.

Sasuke berfikir keras. " **Secret Admirer**. A nge- _fans_ sama B, dan A memutuskan buat jadi penggemar rahasianya B. Dan biasanya, waktu B tau soal A yang suka ngirimin bunga segala macem, ada yang bikin B benci A dan ada yang bikin B suka A. EH, MAAF _ROMANCE_ LAGI."

"Yayaya. _Romance_ emang genre yang paling banyak digunain, gak papa lah." Mea mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Lagian, banyak juga yang make _genre_ itu. 50%-60% lah."

"GUE _OUT_! Gak punya ide lagiiii, buntuuu!" seru Motochika sambil duduk di samping Yukimura. "Hai bro."

 _Ya Allah, dasar Mo_ , batin Mea geli.

" **The Sick**. A sakit parah, dan biasanya di- _twist_ sama _romance_ atau _friendship_. A mati ataupun A bakal tetap hidup, itu di tangan penulis," jelas Motonari. "Syukurlah aku masih memiliki ide."

" **Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama**. Biasanya sih, A itu baru pertama kali ketemu B dan jatuh cinta gitu. Ah, ide macam apa ini?!" seru Kojuurou.

 _Gue memaklumi kok, Koju …_ , batin Mea.

" **The Love Triangle**. A suka B. B suka C. Dan yang menang, semua di tangan penulis," ucap Keiji. "Gila. Gak ada yang kepikiran plot ini apa?"

"Gue kepikirannya cinta segiempat. Soalnya, gue pernah ngerasain," cengir Mea.

Keiji cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Balik lagi ke Masmun, yok," komando Mea.

" **LDR**. A pacarnya B, dan B itu pindah ke negara atau kota lain karena ngikut orangtuanya. Di sini banyak banget _twist_ , tapi, biasanya sih si B itu selingkuh terus A patah hati." Masamune menaruh kepalanya di meja. "Ah, Yuki kok udah _out_."

Masih gak terima rupanya.

" **Memories**. Ini sebenarnya plot sampingan. Tapi, biasanya ya, di cerita-cerita itu banyak banget diselipin kejadian masa lalu yang mempengaruhi wataknya si tokoh. Misalnya, A itu _player_. Dan ternyata di balik semua permainannya sama perempuan, A itu punya masa lalu yang kelam.

"Contohnya di masa lalu itu, A punya gebetan, Si B. Nah, waktu A mau nembak B di taman, B itu gak sabar pengen ketemu A dan nyebrang gak liat-liat. Dan akhirnya, B ketabrak dan meninggal. A jadi trauma dan gak mau ngerasain yang namanya perasaan suka lagi. Dan dia pun jadi mainin cewek tanpa ada perasaan suka yang timbul dari hatinya."

Mea mendecak. "Panjang amat."

"Gue 'kan suka ceramah." Ieyasu nyengir.

"Err … apa ya? Astaga gue gak tau. Hmm … mungkin **Ketidakpekaan**? A suka B, tapi B gak peka. Ah, rada mirip **The Friendzone**. Ah Mea, gue buntu ide!" Magoichi gerubrukan.

"Gak papa, masih diterima," balas Mea.

" **The Transformation**. Biasanya, A ini berubah karena keinginan atau karena ingin menarik perhatian B." Sasuke mengurut dadanya. "Aduh, gue habis banget ide."

" **Accident.** Seringnya di- _twist_ dengan _romance_ kalau tidak _friendship_. Tapi, aku jarang sekali melihat plot ini di- _twist_ dengan _family_ atau semacamnya." Motonari tersenyum simpul. "A sayang B. B sayang A. dan B kecelakaan, A nangis. Secara garis besar, begitu."

 _Mirip_ _ **The Sick**_ _, cuma, kalo_ _ **The Sick**_ _karena sakit. Kalau ini karena kecelakaan_ , batin Mea.

Kojuurou gedubrukan. Lempar-lemparin semua buku yang ada di tasnya. "GUE KEHABISAN IDEEEEEEEE! GUE _OUT_!"

Busyedh.

Pertama, Yukimura. Kedua, Motochika. Ketiga, Kojuurou.

Sekarang, hanya tersisa 6 orang; Masamune, Ieyasu, Magoichi, Sasuke, Motonari, dan Keiji. Siapa ya yang akan menang?

" **Missions**. Biasanya dipake di _genre crime, adventure,_ sama _fantasy_. Jadi, si A ini dikasih misi sama B yang biasanya jadi anak buah si C gitu blabla." Keiji nyengir. "Gila, gak ada yang kepikiran ini daritadi?"

Keiji sombong amat daritadi.

"Yuki, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu …," lirih Masamune. " **Happy Family**. Keluarga bahagia. Tapi, biasanya, fic yang temanya tentang keluarga bahagia dengan tiada konflik bakal bosen abis. Readers bakal mikir 'gila, hidup lu sempurna amat tong. Kagak pernah ngerasain sakit blabla?'."

Mea _déjàvu._

" **PPoO.** Perjodohan Paksa oleh Orangtua. Dan ini gak sampe nikah, cuma pacaran doang. Banyak _twist_ -nya." Ieyasu jedukkin kepala ke meja.

"Itu mirip banget sama **Menikah-Karena-Keterpaksaan**. Tapi, gak apa-apa lah …." Mea tersenyum.

"Gue _out_!" Magoichi nimbrung bareng kawan-kawannya yang udah duduk di lantai adhem.

Mea langsung ngakak sejadi-jadinya. "HAHAHAHAHA _game_ ini bikin imajinasi kalian tersiksa 'kaaan? Jadi, sisa Masamune, Ieyasu, Sasuke, Motonari, dan Keiji. Yang menang siapa yaaaa? Siapa kira-kira di antara kalian berlima yang paling memiliki banyak ideee?"

"HADUH GUE HADUH GUE HADUH GUE!" teriak Sasuke panik. "A—a—apa ya? Aduh, aduh, apa? Ha? Blah!"

"Lu ngape tong?" tanya Masamune sambil ngakak.

"Lima …." Mea mulai menghitung mundur.

"ADUH APA?" teriak Sasuke gregetan.

Mea cekikikan. "Empat …."

Sasuke masih berfikir keras. Itu anak emang udah gedubrukan daritadi, gak tau lagi plot apaan yang harus dia sebutin.

"Tiga … waduh, udah nyampe angka favorit gue nih," ucap Mea sarkastik.

"Gue _out_ ," ucap Sasuke pasrah sambil gabung ama temen-temennya yang udah _out_ juga.

Ah, Mea sangat bahagia saat ini.

" **Bestfriend Becomes Love**. Sahabat jadi cinta." Motonari melirik ke arah Keiji sinis.

"GUE BARU AJA MAU BILANG ITU!" teriak Keiji emosi. "Ah, apa ya? Astaga …."

"Lima." Mea mulai ngitung lagi. "Daritadi lu bilang 'gak ada yang kepikiran ini apa daritadi?'. Ujung-ujungnya lu bingung juga 'kan."

"Ya udah, gue _out_." Keiji memasang tampang malas sambil berjalan ke depan papan tulis. "Hai semua."

Mea langsung ketawa kejam.

"Sisa Masamune, Ieyasu, dan Motonari. Sengit amat ya. Siapa yang bakal jadi _the last man standing_?" tanya Mea semangat. "Ayo, Masmun, pikirkan idenya!"

" **Reasons**. Plot sampingan. Cuma berupa alasan-alasan aja kenapa si A begini, B begini, segala macem." Masamune keliatan tegang.

"Buset, itu bukan _plot_! Masamune didiskualifikasi!" seru Mea. "Ieyasu dan Motonari, silahkan berduel! Ayo semangat, Ieyasu dan Motonari! Ayoooo!"

" _NO WAY_!" teriak Masamune gak terima. "IEYASU _MENTIONED_ **MEMORIES**. KENAPA **REASONS** GAK DITERIMA?!"

Mea ngelus dadanya. "Jangan ngamuk bos! I—iya dah, gue terima. Lu gak jadi gue diskualifikasi."

Tuh 'kan lagi-lagi Mea gak tahan bentakan. Langsung ngalah. Yha Mea kenapa sih titik lemahnya harus di bentakan.

"Lanjut, I—Ieyasu."

"Gak tau … ah, mungkin soal **Hilang Ingatan**?" tanya Ieyasu ragu. "A hilang ingatan karena kecelakaan. Ini banyak _twist_ -nya, ada yang mempengaruhi A biar tambah gak inget, dan ada seseorang yang cinta mati sama A yang selalu setia nungguin A sampe A inget dia."

Keiji langsung heboh. "Anjrit, gue gak kepikiran itu!"

"Makanya jangan sok," cibir Mea. "Ayo, Motonari."

"Aku _out_. Maaf." Motonari mengangkat kedua tangannya, kemudian bergabung dengan keenam temannya yang sedang duduk di lantai depan kelas.

"Berarti gue …." Masamune berfikir amat sangat keras. "Apa ya …."

Mea berkacak pinggang. "Lima …."

" _I'm out_. _I'm sorry_ Yuki!" seru Masamune sedih sambil berlari memeluk Yukimura. Yukimura yang kaget hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Masamune.

 _Lebay amat, PDA banget najis_ , batin Mea greget.

"GUE MENANG!" teriak Ieyasu bahagia. "YEEEE! Hadiahnya apa?"

"Penpik dengan tokoh utama elu! Silahkan tunggu sekitar 1-3 minggu dan gue akan _publish_ fanfic dengan tokoh utama Tokugawa Ieyasu." Mea nyengir. "Oke, gue mau jelasin sesuatu ke Readers.

"Kalau mau bikin cerita yang kece, kalian bisa campur 2 sampai 3 plot yang ada buat menghasilkan alur cerita yang unik. Contohnya, **PPoO** (Perjodohan Paksa oleh Orangtua)bisa dicampur dengan **The Hate Becomes Love**. **The Crazy Ex** dengan **The Shield**. Atau juga **Bestfriend Becomes Love** dengan **The Friendzone** di- _twist_ lagi dengan **The Sick**.

"Atau kalau mau greget, bisa campur **Ketidakpekaan** dengan **Accident** , bisa juga **The Bet** dengan **The Love Triangle**. Klise? Enggak apa-apa. Yang penting, nggak plagiat 'kan?" jelas Mea panjang lebar.

Semuanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Oiya, yang tadi disebutin sama anak-anak didik gue—EAK—bukan berarti plot-plot itu jelek. Itu cuma mencontohkan beberapa plot yang sering dipakai. _Chapter_ 12 gue bakal bahas soal gimana caranya bikin fic _twist_ dari beberapa plot yang nggak klise.

"Kenapa gue gak tulis di _chapter_ 11 aja? Soalnya _chapter_ depan … itu _special chapter_! Kita bakal jalan-jalan ke Bali. Oiya, Masmun, gue mau di _chapter_ depan lu ngumumin kapan kita semua bisa berangkat ke Bali. Oke?" Mea nyengir.

"' _Kay_ ," ucap Masamune menyetujui.

" _Chapter_ ini ditutup!" seru Mea bahagia.

 **.pif.**

Fic Ieyasu-nya ditunggu ya, bakal di- _publish_ kira-kira semingguan lagi dengan judul **I'm Just Your Problem**.

 **Q: Kalian jadi punya ide gak setelah baca** _ **chapter**_ **ini? :3**

 **A: Ada, banyak banget, tapi** _ **tabestry syndrome**_ **mengganggu gue banget, jadi setiap ide bagus yang gue bikin selalu gak bisa selesai**

 _Chapter_ 11: SC: Persiapan ke Bali!

 _Chapter_ 12: SC: Penggabungan Dua Plot

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow (and fave) me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **6 September 2015**


	11. Persiapan ke Bali

"Sumpah dah, kemaren itu _chapter_ 12 bukan _Side Chapter_ tapi kenapa lu tulis SC, Mea?" protes Magoichi. "Kayaknya, lu kalo nulis fic gak pernah bisa sempurna, ya. Mana itu Mitsunari mendadak muncul lagi 'kan aneh banget. Dia 'kan gak masuk terus tiba-tiba muncul. Untung gak ada yang komplain!"

Mea menabok Magoichi. "Namanya manusia juga punya salah, lah. Apalagi gue yang selalu aja bikin Readers kecewa gara-gara gue ingkarin janji terus."

"Makanya," jeda sebentar, Magoichi tertawa kecil, "kalo emang gak pasti, gak usah janji. Daripada malah diingkari terus dosa. Udah berapa kali lu ingkar janji ama Readers?"

 _Sarkastik amat, bos,_ batin Mea _._ "Ouch, _my heart is bleeding_."

"Menohok hati lu 'kan?" Magoichi tertawa lagi.

Mea terdiam sebentar, kemudian membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Sudah pasti sekarang itu Mea sedang kicep," tawa Magoichi, bener-bener bikin Mea sangat _badmood_.

Padahal sekarang mereka itu akan jalan-jalan ke Bali.

IYA BROH. KE BALI.

Mea langsung jalan ke arah Masamune. Oh ya, betewe sekarang mereka semua gak lagi di bandara. Mereka masih di sekolah. _Packing_. Gila, temen-temen mereka tuh banyak yang iri sama liburan mereka. Iyalah, sekarang mereka ber-10 (para Author) jadi gak pada sekolah. 'Kan enak banget tuh. Dan Mea ngasih bonus buat mereka ber-10. Mereka gak usah ngerjain apapun tugas yang dikasih buat mereka selama mereka ada di Bali. Kecuali ulangan.

'Kan sayang kalau nilai ulangan kosong.

"' _Sup_?" tanya Masamune sambil menoleh. "Gue lagi makan."

"LU MIRIP VIKKSTAR123!" teriak Mea histeris. Perasaan Masmun kagak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali sama Vikkstar, serius.

Masamune mengerlingkan kedua matanya.

"SUMPAH SUMPAH SUMPAH LU MIRIP BANGET SAMA VIKKRAM BARN. AAAAAAAAA JADI KANGEN SAMA H2M. KENAPA PRESTON HAR—"

"Tai lu. Berisik. Preston mulu. Gak ada yang lain?" tanya Masamune kesel.

—us keluar dari H2M dan _Crazy Craft series_.

Mea nyengir. "Gue 'kan masih ngarep bisa ketemu Preston. Atau seenggaknya bisa di- _notice_ gitu. Paling enggak _mention_ gue di Twuttar bisa dibales deh. Atau foto di Instigrum di- _like_. Gue udah bahagia. Paling ntar lagi demam langsung sembuh kek waktu itu."

Sekarang w dah _move on_ dari Preston gara-gara dia punya pacar. HAHA.

"Tau dah. Lu cerewet banget. Gue tau lu ke sini tuh mau nyuruh gue buat ngomandoin semua **anak-anak** buat siap-siap. Ya 'kan?" tanya Masamune.

"Eh kampret, anak-anak lagi lu manggilnya, songong amat. Udah merasa tua ya lu? Merasa berkuasa? Di sini gue yang berkuasa CUK!" teriak Mea gak terima. "GUE _AUTHOR_ -NYA!"

" _Yes 'cuz I'm the leader here_ , Bocil," desis Masamune. "Maniak tulip."

Mea langsung meluk Masamune tanpa alasan. "KOK TAU SIH GUE SUKA BANGET SAMA BUNGA TULIP?!"

 _Mati aja deh gue_ , batin Masamune gregeten. Cuma, dia gak nunjukkin emosinya lagi di depan Mea karena dia udah capek dengerin mewekan si Mea kalo dia bentak tu cewe.

Dan Mea itu gak kuat bentakan.

Jadi, ceritanya begini. Kemaren, Yukimura cerita ke Masamune kalau dia kasihan sama Mea yang udah beberapa kali dibentak sama Masamune. Gak tau beberapa kali sih, soalnya dia gak ngitungin. Jadi, Yukimura minta ke Masamune buat berhenti bentakin Mea. Yukimura takut Mea kepikiran aja terus ujung-ujungnya stress.

Soalnya, Yukimura tau kalau Mea itu juga cinta mati sama Masamune.

Aw Yuki.

Masmun langsung ngedorong Mea. "Oke, semuanya, ngumpul. Jangan hirauin Bocil ini, ntar lu pada jadi bego. Jadi, kita bakal berangkat ke bandara sekarang. Ayo cuk, kita naek ke mobil gue dan mobilnya Mo."

"Mea, gue semobil sama elu ya. Soalnya ntar gue bakal jadi cewek sendiri kalo kagak," pinta Magoichi. "Lu mau naik mobilnya siapa?"

"Ya pasti mobilnya Masmun lah," jawab Mea santai.

"Lu gak boleh duduk di depan," celetuk sekaligus ancam Masamune. "Harus Yuki yang duduk di samping gue."

Mea ngangguk. "Iya tuh gue ngalah."

"Yaudah, ayo Yuki," ajak Masamune. Yukimura mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Masamune menuju mobil.

"MO, GUE MAU SAMA ELU," teriak Ieyasu lebay.

"Yaudah buruan!" omel Motochika sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Lalu, aku sama siapa?" tanya Motonari. "Aku tidak mau bersama Chousokabe, namun aku juga tidak mau bersama Mea yang banyak omong itu."

"Ya nggak usah ikut," canda Sasuke. "Mending, di mobilnya Mo aja, paling berisiknya cuma Mo sama Ieyasu doang ngerusuh. Kalo di mobilnya Masmun. Mea yang bacot kebangetan. Lu 'kan tau sendiri Mea kalo kesenengan udah kayak orang kesurupan."

"Iya sih. Kemarin saja, waktu mengerjakan UTS Prakarya, dia tahu-tahu ngakak sendiri. Dan, teman sebangkunya hanya melihati Mea dengan bingung sambil bertanya 'lu kenapa?'." Motonari mengangkat bahunya. "Padahal, saat itu, dia sedang berkhayal soal Pre, ah, siapa namanya?"

"Preston," koreksi Sasuke. "Gue gak nyangka lu bisa cerewet juga. Udah sono masuk, gue mau ikut mobilnya Masmun."

Kemudian, mereka berduabelas masuk ke mobil. Masamune, Yukimura, Kojuurou, Sasuke, Magoichi, dan Mea berada di mobil Masamune. Sementara Motochika, Ieyasu, Motonari, Mitsunari, Hanbei, dan Keiji berada di mobil Motochika atau Mo.

Perjalanan pun dimulai.

 **.pif.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIA! Akhirnya sampe boiii!" teriak Mea sambil loncat-loncatan. Masamune mengunci pintu mobilnya, kemudian menghampiri Mea.

"Koper kita cuk," ucap Masmun.

"GUE SUKA LO MENYEBUT GUE DENGAN LO DENGAN KATA 'KITA'!" Mea nyengir. Masamune cuma manggut-manggut, pasrah aja dengan apa yang Mea katakan.

Yukimura ikut menghampiri Mea. "Mea- _dono_ , koper kita yang bawa siapa? Kalau sampai gak ada yang bawain, berabe nih!"

Mea mengacungkan jempol. "Liat aja entar!"

Tak lama kemudian, ada satu mobil lagi yang datang di depan Mea dan nyaris nabrak Mea yang lagi muter-muter di tengah jalan. Itu anak nyari mati, serius. Padahal, dia gak kuat ngeliat _gore_. Dan ini enggak nyambung.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam keluar dari mobil. Nouhime- _sensei_ , guru Matematika dari SenBasa High School yang sangat cantik, membawakan koper-koper mereka berduabelas.

" _Sssssurprise_ buat Readers! Gue bawa Nouhime- _sensei_ yang OOC-nya kebangetan. Gue cukup kangen SenBasa High School dan, ya GUE UDAHAN KOK CURHATNYA UDAH TOLONG MASMUN JANGAN CEKEK GUE! A!" teriak Mea bengek begitu Masamune mencekiknya mulai dari tulisan yang di- _capslock_. "Iya dah tuh gue diem! Udah! Readers gak perlu risih sama kehadiran gue lagi! Soalnya, _chapter_ ini yang nge- _host_ si Nouhime- _sensei_! Dah! Babai!"

Setelah itu, Mea pergi entah kemana.

Btw, SBHS udah update. (PROMOSIIIII)

"Yeh bocah ...," komentar Ieyasu sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Akhirnya, Nouhime- _sensei_ ngeberesin soal koper segala macem. Btw gue gak ngerti kalo sampe bandara harus ngapain soalnya terakhir kali naik pesawat itu kelas 2 SD dan cuma iya-iya aja, gak ngerti harus ngapain.

Mereka pun nungguin _take off_ bareng.

"Eh, gue sebenarnya pengen banget ngajak si Kasuga. Tapi gak enak," celetuk Sasuke.

"Gak, gak ada ngajak-ngajak. Ini cuma buat para Author aja, gak boleh ada orang luar. Pokoknya gak boleh!" seru Ieyasu. "Tapi dengan gobloknya Mea ninggalin kita dan nge- _replace_ dirinya sendiri dengan Nouhime- _sensei_! KESELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Magoichi menaikkan satu alisnya. "Buset, ngegas amat."

"Iya dong! Gue gitu loh. Keren banget kan?" cengir Ieyasu.

Semuanya melakukan _whale face_ alias "-_-".

"Eh, gue mau makan. Yuki, temenin," pinta Masamune.

"Yah, Yuki baru aja duduk ...," keluh Yukimura.

"Semua juga baru aja duduk. Ayo dong temenin. Yuki _kawaii_ deh." Masamune tersenyum kepada Yukimura, membuat Yukimura luluh dan akhirnya menemani Masamune mencari makanan.

"Eh, gue mau pipis. Brb ya," celetuk Kojuurou sambil ngacir. Tapi, Mitsunari nggak mikir kalo Koju bakal pipis. Kayaknya, dia mau nguntit Masmun ama Yuki.

Jadi, kesisa Mitsunari, Hanbei, Sasuke, Motochika, Ieyasu, Magoichi, Motonari, dan Keiji. Mereka bertujuh pun main _Truth or Dare_ sambil nungguin mereka semua balik. Tapi, karena pada duduk di kursi, nggak memungkinkan buat muter botol gitu. Jadi, beralih ke sebelah kanan saja.

"Jadi, kapan terakhir kali lu cepirit?" tanya Ieyasu kepada Mitsunari.

"Gila lo. Ya kali! Palingan waktu gue TK." Mitsunari melotot. "Motonari, _truth or dare_?"

" _Dare._ Aku tidak suka membocorkan rahasia pribadi."

Mitsunari manggut-manggut. "Coba lu ngomong pake bahasa alay. Lu dari dulu ngomongnya pake bahasa baku mulu soalnya."

Motonari terlihat terkejut. "A—alay?"

"Gitu doang lebay. Tinggal ngomong doang," timpal Magoichi. Dia ini emang _partner in crime_ paling sempurna yang pernah ada.

"Gue ... kesel bingit sama lo? Gara-gara lo sampis d—dan ... ngebetein tingkat dewa ...?" Motonari mengucapkannya dengan ragu. Semuanya langsung ngakak.

"Logatnya, woi. Logatnya!" Ieyasu tertawa keras.

"Lanjut saja ke Chousokabe," ucap Motonari menahan malu. Mukanya sangat merah sekarang. "Kejujuran atau tantangan?"

" _Truth_ ae. Males gue kalo disuruh yang aneh-aneh. Eh, tapi lu mah gak bakal nyuruh gue yang aneh-aneh ya? Lu kan anak baik-baik gitu. Tapi 'kan lu rada gedek sama gue, ah palingan nyuruhnya aneh-aneh. Udah, gue _truth_ aja," jawab Motochika.

Sasuke mendecak. "Ribet banget lu."

"Kayak gak tau gue aja. Di Shikoku, waktu gue mau bikin teh, buat dapetin gulanya doang harus nempuh sebuah got kecil depan rumah gue. Soalnya, gue keabisan stok gula mulu. Sekalinya ada, pasti disemutin. 'Kan aneh."

"Got kecil doang buset dah! Paling-paling kedalemannya cuma 15 cm." Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kumulai saja ya." Motonari berdeham. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin menjadi Author?"

Semua langsung menatap Motonari aneh. Aturan, dia ngasih pertanyaan yang malu-maluin gitu. Lah ini.

"Karena gue ingin. Gimana sih lu?" tanya Motochika dengan pandangan yang gak banget. "Oke, Magoichi, _truth or dare_?"

" _Truth._ "

"Kenapa lu benci banget sama Keiji?" tanya Motochika.

Magoichi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dia itu vavi."

"HAH? VAVI? BABI KALI MAKSUD LU!" teriak Mitsunari.

"Ngegas amat lu … btw gue serius. Kenapa?" tanya Motochika sambil menyugar rambutnya yang sangat _oh-keren-sekali_ itu.

"Dia itu tuh … alay, lebay, terlalu senang, sombong, pamer, nggak jelas."

Keiji langsung ngelongo. "Gue separah itu di mata lu?"

"Gak ngurus," tukas Magoichi. "Udah lu, _truth or dare_?"

" _Truth_ ," jawab Keiji.

"Sebenarnya gimana perasaan lu ke gue?"

BOM ATOM.

SKAK MAT.

TEPAT SASARAN.

Lebay amat dah. Keiji itu sebenarnya tau kalo Magoichi tau kalo dia suka Magoichi dari gosip-gosip yang beredar. Tapi, tu cewek tetep ae nanya. Tapi, sebenarnya bagi Keiji, itu adalah hal paling yang ia tunggu-tunggu karena ia bisa dengan _gentle_ -nya nyatain suka ke orang yang dia suka secara langsung.

"Gue itu suka sama lu," tegas Keiji. "Tapi, gak tau obsesi atau nafsu atau emang tulus. Soalnya, gue seneng banget gangguin lu tapi gue amat sakit hati ngeliat lu ngejauh. Terus, rasanya bisa bikin lu ketawa … itu kebahagiaan sendiri buat gue, walau cuma sekali setahun. Dan gue selalu rela lu katain biar lu ngerasa seneng, walau gue tersakiti."

Krik

Magoichi memalingkan wajahnya. "Oh."

"CIEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak semuanya. "TEMBAK, KEIJI, TEMBAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Buset dah. Lanjut ae. Sasuke, _truth or dare_?"

" _Dare_."

" _Prank call_ Kasuga," celetuk Keiji. "Bilang kalo lu benci banget sama dia. Teriak, ya."

"GOBLOG?" toa Sasuke.

Semua langsung pada noyor kepala Sasuke.

"Kenceng bat lu ngomong gitu! Ini bandara, woi!" seru Keiji. "Udah, cepetan."

"… Oke."

" _Loudspeaker_ ya."

Kemudian, Sasuke mengambil HP-nya yang ada di kantong, hendak menelepon pacarnya. Untung saja ini jam istirahat di sekolahnya. Kalo enggak, ya nggak bakal diangkat.

"Moshi-moshi, _Sasuke? Ada apa?"_

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. "Em …."

" _Ada apa? Cepetan, aku mau makan. Oh ya, kamu lagi di bandara ya?_ Safe flight, _ya."_

"GUE BENCI BANGET SAMA LU!" teriak Sasuke.

"… _Hah?_ " Kasuga terdengar syok.

HP Sasuke langsung diambil sama Keiji, kemudian dimatiin secara sepihak.

"Bego lu! Kalo gue diputusin, lu tanggung jawab!" geram Sasuke.

Keiji hanya tercengir.

"Hanbei, _truth or dare_?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Truth_."

"Lu lagi suka sama siapa?"

Hanbei menaikkan satu alisnya. "Gak ada."

"Boong," kata Keiji.

"Gue serius."

" _ **Penerbangan dengan nomor penerbangan 0101-010 tujuan Denpasar akan segera diberangkatkan. Penumpang diharapkan segera masuk pesawat. Terima kasih sudah menggunakan Gembel Airlines.**_ _"_

"Hah, Gembel Airlines," komentar Mitsunari.

Sementara itu, MasmunYukiKoju pun cepet-cepet balik ke mereka bertujuh dan mereka semua pun langsung ke pesawat.

Perjalanan pun dimulai.

 **.pif.**

A/N

Gak memuaskan banget ya, chapter ini.

Cuma gue suka Gembel Airlines-nya. Tadinya mau dinamain Baper Air tapi ga jadi.

Btw lama banget ya ini ff ditelantarin :') (ceritanya mulai sekarang Mea balik produktif lagi meski sebulan lagi UKK)

Balesan review:

 **Hananamo Hanajima** : YOI GAAN, MASAYUKI UNTUKMUU. Yang cerita segitiga itu judulnya apa ya? Gue blom pernah liat perasaan :') BTW GUE MASIH BLOM BACA DAY DREAM. Mau dibaca abis ini kalo udah ada kuota (ini ae pake hp emak uploadnya XD). Makasih ya reviewnya.

 **Shakazaki-Rikou** : Ih, fantasy emang ribed. Makanya Mea nggak pernah sanggup meski imajinasi liar banget. Karena arah imajinasi Mea bukan ke fantasy, sih… terima kasih banyak! Yha cliffhanger :v

 **DissaChavalliana** : YE JP MENANG. (udah lama bat yak wkwkw) selow aja, aku juga beberapa nyolong kok XD gak papa ide sama, yang penting nggak plagiat kan? (Halah… Mea juga plagiat beberapa dari SenBa High Action-nya Purunyaa dan beberapa ff lain…) Makasih reviewnya.

 **Chacha Rokugatsu** : Hehehe. Aku aja beberapa nyolong ff-ff di sini kerangkanya buat chapter 10 tu. *dikeroyok rame-rame* terima kasih banyakk!

 **Ren karin** : Boleh kokk. Ah seneng rasanya bisa bantu author-author newbie X3 rasanya ada kebahagiaan sendiri gitu tapi gak kayak Masmun yang niatannya jahat loh ya. *ditampar* makasih!

 **Scarleet Rin** : Terima kasih! Ahaha padahal awalnya bukan fokus dihumor. Tapi entah kenapa pengen dikasih selingan gitu biar greget dan gak bikin bosen dan gak bikin fic ini merasa menggurui para author… makasih reviewnyaa.

 **Filia Neish** : Sama-sama! Senang bisa membantu,.

 **Diana032** : OEMJEY tau gak Mea langsung berhenti nafas sejenak liat notif review email yang isinya review dari Kakak semua. Terus panjang-panjang pula. Rasanya… ASDFGHJKL OEMJIIII MAKASIH BANYAKKKKKK. Jadi nggak bisa bales satu-satu. Soal req-mu lagi dibikin yah! XD utang emang banyak dan lagi berusaha dikelarin satu-satu. Emailkuuu meazzaaila et gmail dot com. Aku pasti mau kok XD Makasih banyak reviewnya yaaa… maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu (btw ini dah panjang banget XD)

 _Chapter_ 12: Tips Review. (req dari Io Aruka yang sekarang namanya Yamashita Aruka)

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **30 April 2016**


	12. Tips Review

Di pesawat, Magoichi galau banget.

Masalahnya, ia masih mikirin Keiji yang waktu di bandara nyatain suka. Maksudnya, Magoichi udah tau kalo Keiji itu suka sama dia. Tapi, dia nggak tau kalo Keiji setulus itu.

Oke, ini bukan ff _romance_.

Jadi, Magoichi juga lagi galau gara-gara ceritanya banyak banget _review_. Tapi, tau gak, semuanya isinya cuma begini:

"Next."

"Lanjut."

"Seru banget ceritanya :D"

"Cepetan dong update."

"Ditunggu lanjutannya."

"Kurang lucu."

"Buruan update!"

"Updateannya mana!"

Serius, itu bikin Magoichi merasa gak berhasil ngehibur _readers_ , walaupun dia tau yang ngomong "next", "lanjut", "seru" gitu doang udah seenggaknya baca ff dia walaupun Magoichi nggak tau mereka baca sampe akhir apa nggak…

Magoichi juga tau, maksudnya juga mereka ngehargain dia dengan tetep _review_ walau isinya begitu. Tapi, tau gak, semua _author_ selalu suka _review_ panjang… apalagi isinya tentang reaksi si _reader_ tentang ceritanya atau tokoh-tokohnya, atau mungkin nebak-nebak selanjutnya bakal gimana. Atau pujian, gak ada _author_ yang bakal nolak pujian di dalam hati mereka walaupun mereka selalu ngerendahin diri.

Contohnya kayak: "Ah, enggak kok, aku mah nggak jago. Bisanya cuma begini."

Magoichi berani bertaruh sebenarnya mereka seneng cuma merendah (kemungkinan besar). Dan orang-orang kayak gini itu biasanya disukai karena nggak mengakui dirinya jago. Walau juga ada yang bener-bener ngerasa kalau karyanya nggak pantes dipuji. Jujur aja, waktu Magoichi nyoba gambar dan itu jelek, dia ngerasa ga pantes buat _upload_ ke sosmed. Terus ada yang bilang bagus, Magoichi cuma bisa senyum miring meski ada rasa seneng sedikit di hatinya.

Tapi, itu bukan memaksa para _reader_ untuk _review_ yang isinya pujian semua, mana panjang-panjang lagi. Nggak begitu juga.

Jadi plin-plan, 'kan. Serba salah juga.

Jika ada yang perlu diperbaiki, kita juga perlu memberitahu soal itu. Contohnya _typo_ , EYD (btw, sekarang EYD udah berganti jadi EBI, lho!), kesalahan tanda baca atau bagian plot yang terkesan aneh, dan lain-lain. Kalau memang dia nggak tau, bisa juga dikasihtau yang bener itu apa dan kayak gimana.

Sementara _flame_ , Magoichi udah sering dapet yang kayak gini. Udah mental obsidian dia (karena baja udah terlalu _mainstream_ ).

 _Flame_ sama kritik itu beda. Kalo _flame_ , jelas **ngatain** (liat _review_ di Backfire yang dari mea haters. Gue kenal dia sih, dan ga sakit hati karena dia emang bercanda. Tapi itu contoh _flame_ ). Kalo kritik, memberitahu mana kesalahan author dan juga pembetulannya.

Dulu… Masamune yang membimbing Magoichi hingga ia bisa sukses berkarir di FFN. Dan itu penuh perjuangan, dimana karya pertamanya benar-benar seperti anak SD kelas 3 pertama kali bikin cerita. Mau tau cuplikan ceritanya? Cekidot:

" _ **yey !'kata ku .**_

" _ **kamu knpa ?'kata naotora**_

" _ **bentar lg mw lulus sma.,'kata ku**_

" _ **oH" kata naotora .**_

Astaga. Kalau ingat, Magoichi ingin terjun dari kasurnya—sayangnya sekarang ia sedang di pesawat—dan menangis darah mengingat betapa malunya ia. Bisa-bisanya ia menulis cerita sejelek itu.

Dan Magoichi pengen ngakak sekarang.

Awalnya, saat pertama dikritik oleh Masamune, ia _down_ dan malah balik nyolot. Kira-kira percakapannya seperti ini.

 **Masamune:** _Woi, penulisan lu salah banget. Kalau dialog harus pake tanda petik dua dan berawalan kapital. Kata sama ku digabung. Jadinya kataku. Terus, di akhir kalimat harus pakai titik. Kalimat yang di dialog harus pake koma, pengecualian ada tanda baca lainnya kayak tanda seru atau tanda tanya. Terus, sebelum tanda baca nggak pakai spasi. DAN, jangan disingkat-singkat. Emangnya ini buku rangkuman lu?_

 **Magoichi:** _COT LU ! ! ! ! CRITA JG CRITA GW EMG LU MAU APA ? !_

Sampai sekarang, _screenshot_ dari _review_ dan balasan di PM itu masih Magoichi simpan (Masamune emang sengaja _review_ di PM, biar Magoichi gak ngerasa sakit hati gitu). Itu benar-benar untuk mengingat perjuangannya dulu. Dan setelah beberapa tahun… benar-benar berubah.

 _Ia memandangi nisan itu sembari menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir. Mendesak hendak membanjiri hati yang telah patah karena ia pergi meninggalkan. Semua yang terasa begitu cepat dirasakan seperti tidak ada gunanya hidup lagi. Selama ini, ia selalu jatuh. Retak. Hancur. Namun tak ada yang peduli. Benar-benar ingin mati rasanya._

 _Ia hanya menginginkan kasih sayang._

Nyesek. Tapi diksinya amburadul.

Oke, ini ngelantur parah.

Jadi, kalau mau _review_ , lihat porsi. Jangan lupa, jangan sampai _review_ kalian membuat si _author down_. Karena itu nyesek banget. Maksudnya, sekalinya lu mau kritik, selipin humor gitu lah biar _author_ -nya nggak ngerasa _down_ gitu. Udah kayak ff ini aja yak? (Mea tuh bikin ini selain buat ngilangin WB juga buat mengurangi kritik _you know_ … biar _guide_ dengan selipan humor ini nggak bikin kalian sakit hati…)

Kayak si Magoichi. Magoichi itu suka banget di- _review_ panjang-panjang, apalagi kalo isinya bener-bener pendapat si _reviewer_ tentang ceritanya dengan DETAIL. Makanya, dia—mereka—kalo _review_ biasanya tentang bagaimana dia mau di- _review_.

 _Review_ seseorang sebagaimana lu mau dia ngereview lu kayak gimana(?). Itu kuncinya. Ente suka di- _review_ panjang? _Review_ panjang juga. Suka dialog-dialogan di _review_? _Review_ kayak gitu juga. Berbagi kebahagiaan, BRO!

Tapi, _review_ -nya juga jangan **nyampah** kayak gini:

" _ **HAHAHA KOCAK**_

 _ **BANGET**_

 _ **W SUKA**_

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SUMPAH NGAKAK APALAGI BAGIAN SI KEIJI IDUNGNYA KEJEDUK**_

 _ **OKE W GJLS W TAU TAPI HAHAHAHAAHAH**_

 _ **OKE SEKIAN DAN SAMPAI JUMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**_

Sumpah, itu aneh banget. (dan Mea pernah ngeripiw sampah kayak gini…)

Oke, sekian dari kami (Magoichi dan Mea aka cokelat M&M). SAMPAI JUMPA DI BALI!

 **.pif.**

A/N

INI UDAH KELAR DARI KAPANTAU CUMA LUPA _UPDATE_. Maapin Mea :( semoga bermanfaat yah… dan buat pembaca Backfire, cerita itu akan di- _update_ Insya Allah besok pagi.

Balesan _review_ :

MouriHika-chan: Sama-sama, ini udah _update_ lagi :D

Guest: _on the way_ ya, dan kalo mau _review_ soal ff itu langsung ke ff-nya aja, jangan di ff lain :)

 **Q: Kalian sukanya di-review kayak gimana sama readers?**

 **Chapter 13: Menyusun Plot Cerita  
**

 **.pif.**

 **BONUS SCENE**

"MAGOICHEEEEEEEE!" teriak Keiji begitu bertemu Magoichi yang akhirnya muncul. "Darimana aja?"

Semua pun berbatuk-batuk ria.

"Magoichi, ya. Bukan Magoiche," tukas Magoichi. "Abis ngasih ilmu nih ke _readers_."

"Ilmu apaan?" tanya Yukimura.

"Itu loh… tips ngeripiw. Harusnya sih pake si Mitsunari, tapi yaudah si Mea maunya gue."

"PAKE-PAKE… LU KATA GUE APAAN?!" amuk Mitsunari yang langsung ngehajar si Magoichi. Dan semuanya pun panik.

"Woi-woi Mitsunari! Tenang bro!" Ini Motochika.

"Mitsunari! Itu cewek!" Ini Masamune.

"Parah lu! Gue aja cuma berani nampar Kasuga!" Ini Sasuke.

"Idih, nampar…." Ini Yukimura.

" _Yang…_ jangan marah gitu. Nanti kamu cepet tua loh, _Yang_." Ini Ieyasu.

Mitsunari langsung noleh ke Ieyasu dengan tatapan yang _amat sangat_ tajam _sekali banget_.

"Yang-yang… LU KATA GUE PACAR LU?!" amuknya langsung.

"Maksudnya tuh **peyang** …." Seketika, Ieyasu ngakak. Wah ngikutin novel orang nih.

"Yaudah ah… mending gue langsung ke kamar aja! Bhay! Awas lu semua!" teriak Magoichi yang langsung narik tangan Nouhime- _sensei._

Keiji tertawa. "Ngambek gile…."

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **11 Juli 2016**


End file.
